Forever Destined to Save the World (Part 1)
by Vicki1
Summary: The digidestined live out a past life in another time/world. It's VERY different from the show, but everybody who's read it liked it...let's see, there's a lot of Romance (Michi, Sorato, Takari...) mixed with action (there's a witch hunt, and a war's bre
1. Default Chapter

Forever Destined to Save the World  
  
Ok this is my first attempt at fanfic...I don't know if it's going to be good or not, but I do know it's gonna be weird...er, I mean different. Well, I wanted to do something unique and original, and my sister gave me this idea about doing a whole story about the digidestined in their past lives...so this is what I've come up with. It'll be told in three parts, and I think it'll be good (Note to reader: there isn't anything really with the digiworld in here, so if you only like digimon and the digiworld stuff, then I suggest you don't read this, AT ALL....however, If you like the characters, especially in different and unique situations that don't have to neccesarly be digimon/world related, this Might be for you. I'm not saying "definately" because if this sucks, then it's not really for anyone...Another note to reader: this takes place in the past in some messed up made up place in some messed up past time, probably in some other dimension or world or something...it isn't that important...I don't think...Final note (I swear!): I have nothing against any of the characters AT ALL, so don't flame me or anything if you're not happy with something or anything, cause I'm not doing anything bad intentionally...). Ok, I'm done! On to the story! Here we go!  
  
Part 1 of 3: The Witch Hunt  
Tai walked with his sister, Kari, through the market place. They had only a little money, but they had enough to get some food and some fabric, so Kari could sew up some new clothes. Both of them walked with their heads slightly down, not to draw attention to themselves. It had been awhile since they really walked around in public, especially the early morning at the market place, which was always busy with people buying and selling all sorts of things.   
"I'm going to go get some cloths at the stand over there...it looks like they have a discount price." Kari told her brother. Tai nodded.  
"Ok, just be careful." He said and then pointed to a fruit stand. "I'll be getting some fruit over there." Kari nodded and turned around. "And remember-" She spun back around to see what her brother had to say, "DO NOT, under any circumstances, draw any attention to yourself...we don't want any trouble, right?" Kari smiled.  
"I won't." Kari said, and added, "Besides, your usually the one to draw the attention."  
"I do not!" Tai said, but Kari had already ran off to the stand leaving Tai standing alone. He sighed, and headed over to the fruit stand.  
  
T.K. immediately noticed the girl his age a few yards away at a fabric stand. He had wandered off from his brother, Matt, who was getting bread from a nearby stand. The girl, who had her head down most of the time he had been watching her, lifted her head and looked over at him. Their eyes met. T.K. smiled and waved at the girl. She smiled meekly and quickly looked away.   
Finally, T.K. decided to walk over to her. When he reached her, she was in the middle of looking at some purple cloth. He taped her on the shoulder. Startled, she gasped and spun around to face him.  
"Hi!" He said to her. She let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, hi!" She smiled and blushed. "Sorry for my reaction...I guess I was startled..." She looked embarressed.  
"Oh it's ok. My name is T.K." He stook out his hand.  
"My name's Kari." She shook his hand.   
"Nice to meet you...I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new around here?"  
"Um, yes!" Kari lied.   
"Oh. It's always nice to see a new face around town...otherwise things get boring. Where are you from? One of the other Five Good Kingdoms? Or are you from somewhere else?" Kari thought for a minute.  
"Somewhere else." She answered.  
"Where?"  
"Nowhere special..."   
"Well, If your from there, I'm sure it's special." T.K. said. Kari giggled. From a while away Matt noticed his brother laughing with, with that girl. He quickly forgot about what he was doing and ran across the market place. When he reached them, he pushed between them and stood infront of his brother.  
"Stay away from my brother, you demon child!" Matt yelled at her. Kari gasped and backed away.  
"I'm not a de-demon child..." Kari lied, getting nervous, "You must have mistaken me with someone else." She quickly went back to looking at fabrics, making sure not to directly look Matt in the eyes. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
"You're Lying!" Matt yelled at her.  
"Matt, what's going on? She's not from around here...she told me herself!" T.K. said, trying to calm down his brother.  
"You can't trust a witch!" Matt said. "Don't you recognize her? Look!" He grabbed her face, and pushed her head up so that everyone could see. People began to gather around, curious at what all the commotion was about.  
"Hey, it is that demon child!" A man said. "What are you doing here among us normal people?! You're unwanted!" Many people yelled out in agreement.  
"I'm not-not..." Kari tried to explain herself, but it was too late. Too many people had ganged up on her. The old woman who was selling Kari the fabric snatched some of it she had boughten from her.   
"To think I sold this to the like of you!" She hollered. Kari went to grab for it.  
"Hey that's mine! I bought it with my own money!" Kari protested. Matt hit her down.  
"You probably stole it!" Matt yelled as Kari scrambled to her feet.   
"Leave her alone Matt!" T.K. told his older brother, "She's harmless enough and she seemed really nice..."  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Matt scolded his brother, "She probably put you under a tranze or something!"  
"I didn't do anything like that!" Kari yelled.  
"Who are you to talk back to me, demon!" Matt sneered.   
"Yeah!" Someone from behind her said and pushed her down. Tai, who was looking at a variety of fruits noticed the commotion and the crowd that had formed a few yards away. He looked over trying to figure out what was going on.  
"What's going on?" Tai asked a man near by.  
"Oh, some witch is over there or something..." Tai didn't let the man finish.  
"Oh no..." He said and began to ran towards the crowd. He pushed his way through people. He could make out his sister managing to get up and being ridiculed and knocked down by people he didn't know. He felt anger build within him along with sorrow and pain for his sister.   
"Move!" Tai yelled at people. Finally, Tai made it through all those horrible people as his sister stood up again. He recognized Matt, who he didn't think he could despise anymore, who went to shove his sister down again. Tai quickly jumped infront of his sister to protect her.  
"Back off!" He yelled, infruated.   
"Tai!" Matt exclaimed surprised.  
"What do you all think you're doing?!?!" Tai asked the crowd annoyed. Matt's surprise quickly dissappeared.   
"We're dealing with your demon sister!" He explained.  
"She is NOT a demon!" Tai defended his sister.  
"Yes she is! Why don't you just admitt your sister is a freak? Unless, of course, you too are a demon!" Matt said, and added, "maybe we should kill both of you."  
"You have no rights to sentence executi-" Tai was cut off by his sister who started screaming. "Kari?!" He spun around quickly to see her grabbing her head and kneeling on the ground while screaming in agony. "Kari, what's wrong? What's happening?" He knelt down beside her. "Are you having another vision?" Everybody else was startled by her outburst.   
"See, she is a DEMON child! She's possesed by evil! We need to destroy her for the sake of our kingdom!"  
"Matt-" T.K. tried to stop his brother, but it was too late. Everybody else was at agreement.  
"No!" Tai said standing up to defend his sister, who was in no condition to defend herself.   
"Step aside!" Matt yelled.  
"I won't!" Tai prepared himself for all attackers.  
  
"What is all that commotion ahead?" Queen Mimi of one of the Five Good Kingdoms asked. Her carriage had stopped in the middle of their trip around her kingdom due to the massive crowd blocking there way.  
"I'm not sure" Sir Joesph, the Royal Advisor said. "I sent a knight up to check the situation out, your majesty."  
"Well, I don't want to wait!" Queen Mimi pouted.  
"I don't think we have a choice," Lady Yolei, a noblewoman who lived in the castle, said.  
"Of course we have a choice!" Queen Mimi exclaimed, and then turned to Joe "Joe, tell them to start moving. I'd like to see what's going on myself up there!"  
"But, but your majesty, it looks like a riot, and, well, somebody could get hurt, and" Mimi cute him off.  
"Don't be such a wuss, Joe!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Yes, Queen Mimi...I'll just go and tell them, I guess." Joe said disappointed and muttered to himself, "I never ever get a choice in anything..." and walked away to the front of the carriage.  
"I wonder what could be happening..." Yolei though aloud.  
"Well, we're going to find out."  
  
Tai had given up fighting against the crowd of people. Instead, he shielded his sister who now lied still and silent underneath him. He couldn't see anything but fists and feet coming towards him. Tai closed his eyes as he waited for the attacking to finally end. Suddenly, he heard an assembly of horns blast through the sounds of the riot and crowd. The people who had been on top of him and his sister suddenly scrambled off them and went into kneeling position. Tai didn't move from his postition. Neither did his sister. He figured her vision cause her to pass out.  
"And now presenting, Queen Mimi!" Joe said and opened the carriage door to reveal the Queen standing there. The queen?, Tai thought to himself, we're introuble now! How am I going to get us out of this?  
"What is going on here?" She asked and waited for an answer. Matt stepped out of the crowd.  
"We were just trying to rid the kingdom of this witch Demon child!" Matt explained, pointing to Tai and Kari on the ground.  
"Really? I'll be the judge of that," Mimi turned to Tai and Kari. "You! Get up and kneel infront of the presence of the Queen!"  
"Oh right!" Tai said. He quickly left his sisters side, and knelt to Queen Mimi. Mimi stared at him and began to daydream.   
"Mimi. Mimi!" Yolei said, snapping Mimi back into reality.  
"Right, so you cause all this commotion?" She asked as sternly as possible.  
"No! It wasn't our fault. My sister is not a witch, I swear! She's just...different!" Tai desperately explained.  
"Very well then." Mimi said and smiled. "I find you not guilty. You may go home or to wherever you live!"   
"Thank you, your majesty!" Tai said getting up. He went over to his sister and picked her up. "Thank you very much!" He began to carry Kari away.  
"Your welcome...." Mimi said mostly to herself.  
"But your majesty!" Matt protested, "She's a witch!" People in the crowd mumured in agreement.   
"I am the Queen and what I say goes!" Mimi stated, "And I have very good reason to believe that she is not a witch!"  
"Like what?" Yolei whispered to her.  
"None of you business!" Mimi was mad. No one ever challenged her ruling before and she had very good reason for believing that guy, didn't she? "Joe!"  
"Yes your majesty?" Joe asked.  
"Prepare my carriage! We are leaving, and you all are to leave this two alone!" With that she entered her carriage and took her seat across from Yolei. Soon later, Joe entered and sat next to Yolei. The carriage started away, as Tai began to walk toward his home with his sister in his arms.   
Inside the carriage, as it headed towards the castle, Mimi stared out the window, daydreaming to herself. "Mimi? Mimi?" Yolei said. Mimi spun around to face her friend.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, it's just that, you were kind of easy on them back there."  
"Yes, well, I guess I'd let there questioning of my ruling slide for now..." Mimi explained.  
"I'm talking about that Demon child and her brother. Don't you think that perhaps we should have arrested them?"  
"Of course not! There is no reason for us to!"  
"I think you went easy on them because you liked that guy..." Yolei suggested.  
"I did not!" Mimi defended herself. "I did what I thought was fair. That girl was harmless...I could tell. No need to waste time with a trial proving someone innocent who I already know is innocent."   
"Maybe..." Mimi went back to looking out the window. She sighed and turned to Yolei smiling.  
"Well, he was cute!" Both girls began to giggle. Joe didn't understand either of them. He was just glad nobody was injured or lost an eye or something in the riot.   
  
"Where is my tea!" Screamed Lady Crya from her bedroom. Izzy, Cody, and Lori all stood in the kitchen and looked at each other.  
"Well, who's going to bring it to her?" Cody asked. They were all reluctant. Life as a servant was hard enough. They didn't need to be serving Lady Crya in the process. Lori sighed.  
"I'll do it." She said. She usually did it, anyway. Lori knew how to deal with her. Grabbing the tray of tea and pastries she headed out of the kitchen.  
"Good luck!" Cody called after her.   
"She's going to need it..." Izzy said, and started reading a book.  
"There you are, you filthy wench! I've been waiting over two minutes!" Lady Crya said to Lori as she entered the room. Lori smiled.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am." She walked over to the table, where Crya sat comfortable and placed the tray on the table. "There you go!"  
"Finally, you did something right." Lady Crya said in disgust. Lori still smiled.  
"Anything else you need, ma'am?" she asked.  
"Hmm, straighten the bed...just try not to get too much of your filth on it!" Lady Crya said, and then mumbled to herself, "stupid lowlifes..." Lori went over to the bed and began to do as Crya asked. Suddenly Crya said, "By the way, wench, have you heard any tales or rumours about my fiancee Joe having any, how do you say, affairs with low lifes such as yourself?"   
"No, ma'am. I have heard nothing since the last time you asked me." Lori said, as she finished with the bed.  
"Very well, get out of here, immediately! I don't need something like you around." Lori nodded, and walked out as one of Lady Crya's Knights walked in. "It's about time! We're have you been!"  
"Busy, ma'am." he replied.  
"Just speak, quickly." Crya sounded annoyed.  
"Yes, ma'am-"  
"I said, quickly!"  
"Sorry, er, I mean-"  
"I'm sorry, I can't understand you. You see, I don't speak STUPID!"  
"Last night, it has been confirmed that Sir Joesph was with another woman in his room last night. The guard heard him talking with another girl, and um, enganging in other activities. A few hours later, a young peasant looking woman left the room, and-"  
"Who was she?!" Crya demanded.  
"He couldn't tell, you see it was dark and-"  
"So you don't know who it was?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"However, the whole point was to find this woman and execute her..."  
"I am sorry, please forgive me" he knelt to her. She sighed in disgust.  
"Fine, I forgive you..." Crya said, then called out, "Guards, arrest him!" Two Guards ran in and grabbed the man.  
"But, you can't lock me in the prison! I thought you forgave me!"  
"Uh" she groaned in disgust, "I said that I forgave you, but that doesn't mean you don't have to deal with consequences for your mistakes. I can't put up with your inefficency, now can I? Don't worry, though, you'll only be in prison till tomorrow morning."  
"Oh, thank you! I promise I'll learn my lesson by then!"  
"Yes, well, I should hope so. No need to thank me. We can't waste space in our dungeon, can we?" He nodded. "I'm glad you see things my way. I've never seen anyone so willing to be executed." The man's mouth dropped open.  
"Executed? Under what charges?!" He demanded.  
"I don't know, demon worshiping will do."  
"You can't do this! I'll learn my lesson! I promise!"  
"Oh, because you promised, that makes everything different now!" She said sarcastically and laughed cruelly, "You fool! I don't accept failure! I don't care if you learn or not, I just care that your dead! Now take him away before I kill you both also!" The guards quickly did as she said, and dragged the man out of the room, as he ranted the whole way. She went to her window and looked out on the kingdom. I know that wench is out there somewhere, Crya thought to herself, even my own demonic powers can't help me figure out who that bitch is! She through a vase from a night stand which smashed into pieces after impact with the wall. "I will find her," Crya thought aloud, "Even if I have to execute every single filthy peasant woman in this kingdom!"  
  
Matt walked into the Tavern, T.K. following behind. As soon as they were inside, T.K. went up to his room on the second floor, obviously mad. Matt sat down at the bar.  
"I've heard you caused trouble at the market place this morning," Sora said, walking over to him from behind the bar.   
"How'd you know?"  
"We do own a tavern...things get around. What happened?"  
"That Demon Child was with T.K.! She was out in public! It just upsets me that she's still allowed to walk around as if she's normal!"  
"Oh Matt," Sora sighed, "You shouldn't have said anything. You should've just ignored her."  
"I had to keep her away from my brother, didn't I?"   
"He's old enough to handle himself. Besides, you don't want her to be angry at you! For all you know, she could curse you, or us, or-" Matt cut her off.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I lost my head. And I was sure once the Queen got there she'd have her beheaded, but no...she went easy on them."  
"I've heard. People said she was flirting with her brother."  
"Yeah. Tai get's away with everything doesn't he? He always lucks out."  
"I wouldn't say he was too lucky...after all he has that witch as his sister. Anyway, why's T.K. so upset at you?"  
"Because, he liked that Demon Child! She put him under a trance or something..."  
"Well, I'm sure he'll get over it...it's probably just a harmless crush, anyway. So, where's the things I asked you to get for the tavern?" Sora said, changing the subject.  
"Oh, I left them in the back."  
"Ok, thanks!" Sora went to head towards the back exit, but Matt got up and stopped her.  
"Wait!"  
"What is it?"  
"You don't think I was wrong, do you?"  
"Um, I understand why you did what you did, but maybe you should've handle the situation better."  
"Hmm..." Matt began to think to himself. Was I really out of hand?, Matt thought to himself. Maybe I was the one acting like the Demon Child....  
"Don't worry about it Matt. You're a great person and you were just doing what you thought was right. Most of the town thinks you're a hero for standing up to that witch! I'm just worried, because you never know what she can do...." Sora trailed off. She looked worried.  
"I'm sorry Sora. I guess I reacted without thinking. I didn't mean to put any of us in danger." He hugged her.  
"I know," She smiled. "It's ok. Hey, looks like we have another customer." she said and pointed to a man sitting at the counter waiting to be served. "Can you tend to them while I sort everything out back?" He nodded. "Thanks!" She watched Matt walk away and sighed. Oh Matt, Sora thought to herself, you are a hero. I just wish you didn't put yourself in jeopardy to be one. She then headed towards the back of the Tavern.   
  
Tai rushed into Kari and his Remedy and Medicine Store, Kari in his arms. He quickly lied her down on the counter as she began to gain consciousness. Kari let out a groan and Tai let out a sigh of relief.  
"My head..." She said as she sat up. "Tai! I just had a vision and-" she stopped short noticing the look on her brother's face.  
"What the hell where you doing back there?" He demanded.  
"Nothing, I-" She looked down, ashamed.  
"I told you not to talk to anyone! I knew this would happen! We're lucky the Queen was so gracious as to let us live!"  
"I'm sorry" she said, "I just wanted to talk to a boy, and be-" Tai cut her off.  
"And what? Be like everybody else? Be normal?! You'll never be normal! You're a freak!" Tai yelled at her. "I ask myself everyday, 'Why is she this way? Why can't she just be normal? Why-'" Tai stopped yelling when he noticed his sister was crying. Feeling guilty, he hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, Kari. You're not a freak, you are normal, no matter what anybody says. I'm the freak for being such a jerk. I guess I let out all my anger at all those jerks out there on you, and I'm sorry. Please, don't be upset. It's ok. You did nothing wrong." He let go of her and smiled.  
"It's ok, Tai." Kari said and wiped her eyes. She smiled.  
"Anyway, what was that vision of yours about? It seemed pretty intense. Do you need any headache medicine or anything?" Kari, suddenly remember about it, looked very serious.  
"Oh my God! I forgot about it. A war, there's going to be a war."  
"A war?" Tai looked surprised.  
"Yes, one of the good kingdoms is going to be attacked. I don't think it's our's though...but everyone's going to have to go fight." Tai laughed.  
"You can't be serious! The five good kingdoms haven't been at war for years, decades even! Who on Earth would someone start a war with us? I guess you made a mistake..." Kari looked at him dead serious.  
"Have I ever been wrong before?" Tai realized that everything she had predicted had came true. Still, those had all been small things, nothing massive like that.  
"But, this is different. You've never predicted anything like that!"  
"Please trust me. I have a bad feeling."   
"Ok, I believe you. Still, it's not like we can do anything about it. Whatever happens happens." Tai said.  
"I guess," Kari agreed. After all, nobody could stop a war.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore," Joe said nervously.   
"You worry too much!" Lori said. She lied next to him in bed, her head resting on his chest. He brushed his hand through her hair.  
"But, say if we get caught, and say if Crya gets mad, and then-" Lori cut him off.  
"But Joe, what are we supposed to do? Not love each other?"   
"It would be safer..." Lori laughed.  
"Maybe. I'd rather be in danger then unhappy...unless of course, you want to be with Crya," Joe shuddered.  
"Um, no thank you." he smiled, "Ok, but why can't we wait until Crya, like dies, and then we can be together?"  
"Joe, that's ridiculous!"  
"But it's-"   
"Safer" She said, finishing his sentence. "I know you too well. Anyway, it's not like you asked to marry her. You were forced into it."  
"But Lori, if we get caught, then you'll be killed!"  
"So, just as long as I know you'll be safe...well as safe as you can be marrying Crya." Lori then added, "Besides, she has no idea what's going on, well sort of."  
"She knows I'm with someone."  
"But she has no idea who! And she can't do anything until she knows who! Anyway, maybe she wouldn't know anything if you worked on your acting skills!" She joked.  
"I can't help it! I'm not good at lying!"  
"Acting Joe, Acting! We don't lie...not to someone like Crya. No, we just misinform." Joe laughed at this. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing." He smiled. Then, he suddenly said, "Oh No! I have to go!" He reached for his glasses and put them on and jolted out of bed. "I'm late! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Joe said as he quickly dressed.   
"Oh no. Crya's going to have a fit. You're in for it now Joe," Lori teased him as he finished dressing.  
"Don't even joke." Joe said. He bent down and kiss her. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," She smiled.   
"I'll see you later." Joe said as he headed towards the door.  
"If you survive til then." She teased him some more. Joe groaned, and marched off to meet his doom.   
  
"Joe! There you are!" Crya said as Joe walked over to her. Crya was sitting at a table in the courtyard.  
"Hi Crya" Joe said miserably.  
"Hi? You say Hi? Where have you been?!" She demanded.  
"Um," Joe was stumped. Come on Joe, he thought to himself, Lie...no, ACT! "Running Errands."  
"Oh you were, well then that excuses you from being here on time." She said sarcastically. Joe moaned.  
"Sorry." He replied, and sat down. "So where's lunch?"  
"I ate it." She said bluntly.  
"But why?" Joe said, and his stomach grumbled.  
"Why do you think?! You were late!" She then muttered to herself, "Idiot."  
"Sorry." Joe said, automatically. He was used to saying it to her. She groaned in disgust.  
"Is that all you say?"  
"Sorry." She groaned in disgust again. Joe moaned in self pity.  
"Well, don't worry. Desert's coming, so you can stuff your face with that." She then screamed, "Servants! Where's our desert?! Will you please learn how to walk fast sometime soon!" A few seconds later Cody came running with a tray of pastries. "It's about time!"  
"Sorry, ma'am" Cody said as he placed the plate on the table.  
"Does anybody know any other words tham 'Sorry', because I'm starting to think not! It doesn't help or fix things so stop using it!"  
"Sorry," Cody said. Crya groaned in disgust. Cody moaned in self pity.  
"Just, Go away!" Crya ordered.  
"Yes, Ma'am" Cody said.  
"I said 'Go'!" Crya yelled. Cody nodded, and quickly ran off. She sighed, "It's so hard to find good help these days, don't you think?" She said to Joe, and then said, "Well, probably not, because thinking's so hard for you." Joe tried to smile.  
"I guess so." Joe said, only agreeing with her so she wouldn't yell anymore.  
"Well, this would've been fun, if you had BEEN HERE, but I have to go talk to the Queen now." She said, getting up.   
"What for?" Joe asked, curious.  
"It's none of your business."  
"Sor-" Crya cut him off.  
"Don't say it." Crya warned him.  
"Sorry" Joe said, accidentally. He quickly covered his ears as she let out a shriek of aggravation.  
"You idiot! Why do I even put up with you?!"   
"I don't know. Why do you? Maybe we shouldn't get married." Joe said, without thinking. She stared at him coldly, then smiled.  
"Oh Joe, I put up with you because I love you."  
"You do?"  
"I do." She sighed with annoyance, "Anyway, I have to see the Queen to discuss the arrest and execution of several witches that have been discovered in our wonderful Kingodom."  
"Oh." Joe said.  
"Yes, well I'd better be going. Unlike some, I arrive to my meetings on time." Joe frowned. "Bye, Joe. Love you." She blew him a kiss.   
"Yeah, I love you too," He choked out as sincerely as he could. She smiled and walked away. As she left, Joe thought to himself, I hate my life. I really hate it.  
  
Mimi sat on her thrown, thinking about the brother of that witch child. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her head since that morning. She sighed. If only she could see him again...  
"Queen Mimi!" Lady Crya said as she walked into the throne room. Mimi snapped out of her daydreaming and smiled as she saw Lady Crya coming in.  
"Oh, hi Crya!" Mimi said. "I've been waiting here for you. Why did you want to see me, again?"  
"About the several witches popping up in the kingdom." Crya smiled.  
"Oh right, continue." Mimi said, but her thoughts began to drift again. Witches...hmm, his sister is a witch, Mimi thought to herself, and it was so sweet of him to protect her like that...  
"....anyway, with your permission that is, I'd like the duty of finding these peasant woman, er, I mean witches, and disposing of them at once, to protect our kingdom that is," Crya ended, with Mimi not paying attention. "Mimi, Mimi!" Crya said, trying not to sound annoyed. Mimi shook her head, realizing she missed half of what Lady Crya had said.  
"Um, whatever." Mimi said, trying to cover up for herself.  
"Whatever?" Crya asked, confused and annoyed.  
"I mean, do whatever yo want. You have my permission." Crya smiled evily.   
"Thank you, your majesty," Crya said, and walked out of the throne room, as Izzy walked in. Crya brushed past him in disgust as Izzy shuddered. Izzy walked over to Mimi and kneeled before her.  
"Queen Mimi, you wanted to see me?" Izzy said.  
"Yes. I need you to do something for me."   
"What is it? Whatever it is, I'll do," Izzy said.  
"Go get me some peasant clothes. I'm going into town."  
"Peasant clothes? Why would you want those?"  
"Because," she snapped, "I need them. It's not your job to ask questions."  
"Sorry, your majesty. I'll get on it right away."  
"Thank you. Oh, and don't tell anyone!"  
"I won't." Izzy assured her. He walked out to do his job, leaving Mimi alone with her thoughts. This is going to be great!, she thought excitedly. Now, I'll definately get to see him again!   
  
Mimi had only walked through the town of her Kingdom only a little while before finding Tai. She was dressed as an everyday peasant person, and had mostly gone unnoticed, except for a few people who had said she looked familar, but hadn't named anyone specific. Now, Mimi stood infront of a remedy and medicine store. She had seen Tai outside the store cleaning up while she was walking. The place was kind of shabby, as if it hadn't seen a customer in year. Mimi took a deep breath and walked inside.  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Cody had followed their Queen to the shop, curious to discover what on Earth she was up to. "Why is she going in there?" Cody asked.  
"I don't know. It seems unlogical." Izzy replied. "Perhaps we should get a closer look." Cody nodded, and both servants went towards the small store. They settled themselves by a window and peeked in.   
"Excuse me! Is anyone here?" Mimi called out as she entered the store to find nobody there. She looked in disgust at the dust that had piled up on the counter. "Eww! Don't they know how to clean?" She muttered to herself.  
"Huh?" Tai said from a back room. He ran out and stood infront of the counter. "A customer! Kari we have a customer! Get down here!" he exclamined in shock and excitement. "Uh, I mean, may I help you?" Mimi smiled.  
"Yeah, sure!" Mimi said as Kari came down and settled next to Tai. She gasped when she saw Mimi, but didn't say anything.  
"Tai, do you know who that is!" Kari whispered to her brother.  
"A customer!" he whispered back in delight, and Kari rolled her eyes. Before his sister could reply, Tai turned back to Mimi, "What are you looking for?"  
"Anything!" Mimi said, sharing Tai's excitement.  
"Anything?" He said, surprised.  
"Um, what is it that you sell again?" she asked.  
"You don't know? Then what do you want?" Tai asked suspicious.  
"Um..." Mimi was stumped. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by."  
"Oh, ok!" Tai smiled, "Well, we have remedies for anything and everything! So what do you think you'd want?" Mimi thought for a moment and said.  
"Well, I'd like to see you again tomorrow." Mimi smiled. Tai looked stunned and a little embarrased.  
"Huh?" He asked, confused, and added, "You want to to somewhere with me?"   
"Why is Queen Mimi asking that peasant out?" Izzy asked Cody as they watched from the window.  
"I don't know. Maybe she likes him," Cody said, thoughtfully.  
"But she doesn't know him!" Izzy exclaimed.  
"She does now," Cody said. Izzy couldn't believe it but continued to watch.  
"Well, what do you say?" Mimi asked Tai.  
"Uh, sure!" Tai said.  
"We can go strolling through town and then take a moonlight stroll through the forest! Even go on a picnic! I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon!" Mimi said excitedly.  
"Ok!" Tai agreed.   
"Did they just set up a date?!" Izzy asked in astonishment.  
"Sh! She'll here us!" Cody whispered. It was too late, though. Mimi turned around and noticed her two servants in the window before they could dodge. She groaned.  
"I have to go!" Mimi said with a smile, "But I'll see you tomorrow!" She turned to go, but Tai stopped her.  
"Wait! Aren't you going to buy anything!?" Tai asked, almost pleaing.   
"Oh right! I forgot!" Mimi said. She thought a moment and said, "Give me a remedy for headaches, because I know two people are going to need it once I'm through with them!" She sent an angry glare at the window.   
"We'd better get out of here," Cody said.  
"I agree," Izzy said with a nod, and added, "As fast as possible." Both servants got up and began to run from the store to the castle knowing that they'd still have to face the wrath of Queen Mimi once she returned home.  
"Here you go," Mimi said as she payed for the remedy. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that she ran out of the store.  
"Bye! And thanks!" Tai called after her. He then turned to his sister, "She was really great, don't you think!"  
"Tai, don't you know who that was?" Kari asked again.  
"A customer?" Tai said.  
"Hello, Tai?! That was the Queen! Don't you recognize her from this morning!" Tai's mouth dropped open.  
"The queen," He said in shock. Kari nodded. The queen!, Tai thought allowing the concept to sink in, I have a date with the Queen! I can't believe this is really happening! I actually have a date with her Highness, Queen Mimi. For once things are actually looking up!   
  
Crya stood at a balcony, watching the activities happining down below. Joe stood beside her, fidgeting nervously. Only a few hours ago, Mimi granted Crya permission to rid the kingdom of any witches and Crya already had beheaded dozens of peasant girls and had dozens of more lined up. A smile appeared across her face as another girl was slaughtered.  
"Are you sure that all these girls have to be executed?" Joe asked.  
"Of course! After all, they are witches, aren't they? I mean, that's as bad as, oh, I don't know, having an affair with somebody else's fiancee!" Crya exclaimed, turned towards Joe, and glared at him with furious eyes. Joe gulped. Her angry expression quickly calmed, and she put a smile upon her face. "Of course, you wouldn't know about girls like that, now would you?"   
"No, Nope, nada, not at all, never...ok, I'll shut up now," Joe said, his voice filled with guilt.  
"Good," She sneered at him, and turned back to watching below. This is bad, Joe thought to himself, I knew she knew something! Lori never listens to me! We're so going to get caught. It's inevitable. Why? Because my life stinks, that's why! Joe sighed.   
"But Crya-" he began. Crya turned to face him.  
"What is it, Joe?!" She asked, annoyed expression on her face.  
"It's just that, when did these girls actually have a trial or anything?"   
"They had a chance to defend themselves..." She then gave him a suspicious look, "It's not like you know any of these girls and could defend them or anything, right?"   
"Uh, right!" Joe agreed quickly. Crya smiled.  
"That's what I thought." She turned back to realize she missed a beheading. "Now look what you did Joe! You made me miss an execution, you idiot!" She screamed at him in disgust.  
"I'm sorr-" She glared at him with a 'you better not say that word' look. "Uh, I mean, you're right, I am an idiot." She smiled, and went back to watching with enjoyment. Joe groaned. Why am I always put in these situations, he thought, I don't care if I'm feeling sorry for myself! Things are never easy for me! If I was someone else, like I don't know, that guy over there, I could be with the girl I loved without having to worry about...Crya. He looked over at his fiancee and couldn't help but groan again. Just then Lori came out on the balcony.  
"Hello!" She said, cheerfully.   
"Lori!" Joe exclaimed, almost jumping out of his skin. Realizing that he was acting suspicious, Joe quickly calmed down.   
"Oh, it's you." Crya sneered. "Well, do you have our drinks, which we wanted fifteen minutes ago?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Lori smiled, taking a drink from the tray she was holding and handing it to Crya. Crya took it from her in disgust. Lori then handed one to Joe.   
"Thank you," Joe said, nervously.  
"Your welcome, sir," She said, and gave him an affectionate smile. Joe blushed, and quickly turned away, hoping Crya wouldn't notice anything between them.  
"Well, are you going to leave?" Crya said, then added, "And please do it, quickly! I really can't stand you in my prescence any longer."  
"I'll leave right away ma'am." Lori began to leave, but Crya stopped her.  
"Before you leave, let me ask you, have you, by chance, heard anything new?" Crya asked. Lori smiled.  
"Nothing has changed since you last asked me. I promise if I hear anything new, I'll tell you immediately, ma'am." Lori said.  
"Very well. Now, GO!" Crya ordered. With that, Lori left the balcony. Wow, Lori's a good liar, er, I mean actress. I should go and talk to her, now.   
"Um, I'll be right back." Joe told Crya.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, pause, then said, "Wait a minute, I don't really care. Just go." Joe managed to smile, and then ran after his love.  
  
"Lori! Lori!" Lori heard Joe call out to her. She spun around to see him running to her. She waited for him to reach her. Once he got to her, he continued, though out of breath, "Lori, we need to talk. It's about Crya. She knows!"  
"No she doesn't," Lori disagreed.  
"Well, she doesn't know about you and me, but she knows about me and someone else! And we're going to get caught! She's murdering all this women, claiming there witches, but I know better! I know she's killing them because she thinks I'm having an affair with one of them! She's a psycopath!"  
"Calm down Joe! It'll be ok. All you have to now is tell Queen Mimi that she's falsely accusing these girls, and executing them without a fair trial! Then, Crya will be out of our lives!"  
"I would, but nobody's seen the Queen all day. It's like she vanished!"  
"Well, Joe, what are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Do you want to stop seeing each other? I mean, if that's what you really want, I guess-" Joe cut her off.  
"No!"  
"But Joe, I thought you said-" He cut her off again.  
"I know what I said, but, but, you are the only good thing in my life. I mean without you, all there is is Crya. I mean, at least when I'm seeing you, there's Crya, and there's you! And you, you're, you're well, you're Lori! Wait! That didn't come out right! Oh, there I go, screwing up again! What I mean is, that-" Lori cut Joe off this time.  
"I know what you mean Joe." She smiled at him and looked at him with loving eyes. He then kissed her. It was the first time she recalled Joe actually kissing her when they weren't securely in hiding. Though it wasn't a very long kiss, it was passionate and special.  
"I love you, Lori," He said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"I love you too, Joe," She said. For that brief moment, Joe felt more happier then every time he had been with Crya combined.   
  
"She's coming, she's coming!" People were saying outside the tavern. It was a new day, and Matt could tell rain was coming, probably by that evening.   
"What's all the commotion?" Matt asked his brother, who just entered the tavern. Though T.K. had forgiven his brother for what happened the day before, things were still a little uneasy between them. However, T.K. wasn't too concerned about that now.   
"It's Noblewoman Crya! She's coming this way!" T.K. warned.   
"She's coming here..." Matt thought aloud. He quickly exited the tavern as Crya's carriage pulled infront of the tavern. Behind it, a prison carriage was connected, filled with several girls and woman, all accused of witchcraft. Crya exited the carriage and stood before Matt.  
"You..." She groaned in disgust at the sight of him. "Do you know where that peasant girl that works here, what's her name, Sora, something..."  
"What do you want with Sora?!" Matt demanded.  
"Oh, so she is here. Good," Crya said, unraveling a scroll and checking off Sora's name.  
"I said, 'What do you want with Sora?'" Matt repeated himself, angrily.   
"I heard what you said," She snapped at him, "And I'll choose when to answer." Matt looked at her annoyed. After a moment, Crya answered, "Very well, the reason why I want her is because she's being arrested for witchcraft."  
"Witchcraft! You're crazy! Sora's not a witch!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Well, I say she is!" Crya yelled.  
"I don't care what you say!" Matt screamed. Crya looked in disbelief because of his outburst, but Matt ignored it and continued, "Sora is not a witch! I heard about what you've been doing! You're just murdering innocent people, because your fiancee might be betraying you with one of them!"  
"Oh really, and how would you know that?" She asked, feeling the urge to kill him flow through her veins.  
"I own a tavern. Word gets around," Matt explained, matter of factly. "Now, please, spare Sora! She's my friend and-" Crya cut her off.  
"Oh, she's your friend! Well, guess what? I don't care! Everybody's a friend or mother or sister or cousin or whatever to somebody or another. Why should you be any different?" Crya asked cruelly. Matt was lost for words. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
"Because I can find out who she is!" Crya, startled by this answer, was shocked.  
"You can?"   
"Yes, I can," Matt, who was desperate, confirmed.   
"Very well. Because I'm intrigued, and only because I'm intrigued, I'll allow you one hour to find out for me. However, if you fail, I'll make sure you are killed along with that friend of yours. Do we have an understanding?" Matt nodded. "Fine, I'll be back in an hour. You better not fail. I don't tolerate failure." Crya returned to her carriage, and it, along with the prison carriage, rode away.   
"How are you going to find out who it is?" T.K. asked his brother as soon as the carriage pulled away. He had been standing behind Matt during the conversation with Crya.  
"Go, to that Remedy store. Find that girl, that demon child! She's a psycic or has visions or whatever! She'll know, I know she will!" Matt ordered his brother, even though it bothered him like hell to seek help from the real witch.  
"But Matt, how can you be sure that she'll-" Matt cut T.K. off.  
"I have a gut instinct. Now, will you just go!" T.K. nodded and ran off as Sora came out from the tavern.  
"What's going on, Matt?" She asked him. Matt looked at her sadly and hugged her. Confused by his sudden embrace, Sora then asked, "What's wrong, Matt?"  
"Nothing, Sora. Nothing anymore. Everything will be fine," Matt told her, still hugging him. She hugged him back.  
"Ok, Matt. Whatever you say," Sora said, worry filling her voice. I wish you'd tell me what's wrong, she thought to himself, I wish that you'd just tell me.  
  
A while later, T.K. returned to the tavern, but with nothing to tell. "She says she knows," T.K. told Matt, "But she can't say. She'll say it would be wrong or something..."   
"She has to tell!" Matt exclaimed. He quickly lowered his voice, realizing that Sora might hear, and repeated, "She has to tell."  
"She won't." Matt slammed his fist on the counter in aggravation.  
"Fine! Then I'll make her tell me!" He said, heading towards the door.  
"But, Matt, you can't force her."  
"Just watch me!" Matt said.  
"Matt!" It was too late, though. Matt already left the tavern.  
"Where's Matt going?" Sora asked, coming from the back and settling behind the counter.  
"Um, I don't know," T.K. lied.  
"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Sora asked.  
"Not that I know of. Um, I've got to go take care of a customer. I'll talk to you later." T.K. walked behind the counter and headed towards a customer, leaving Sora behind.   
"T.K.!" Sora sighed, annoyed. "Why can't anybody ever tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Um, Queen Mimi?" Yolei asked, entering Mimi's bedroom.  
"Yes?" Mimi said as she brushed her pink hair. "Oh it's you, Yolei. Come in." Yolei entered the bedroom. "What's happening?"  
"Well, I have many concerns of what Crya is doing. I think a lot of people are being executed without even having a trial or anything. Perhaps, it would be best if you dealt with this problem."   
"I will," Mimi said. She got up and walked to the door. "But not now! I have somewhere to be! I'll deal with it when I return."  
"Ok, Queen Mimi, but I think that you should reconsider. This is an important issue afterall. Also, there's been rumours of fighting up North in one of our neighboring Good Kingdoms. A small army or Knights went up to see what the situation is. It might be a good idea to check into that too. " Yolei said, trying to get Mimi to care, but Mimi's mind was only on one thing and that was the guy ...what was his name?, Mimi thought. Suddenly, Mimi realized she didn't even know the name of the person she was in love with! Well, that's what today's for, Mimi thought, happily, to get to know each other better. Mimi had decided to dress as the Queen, as opposed to a peasant. That way, he, whoever he was, would know who she really was.  
"Don't worry, Yolei! I'll handle all of it as soon as I return. I promise!" Mimi assured Yolei. She then couldn't help but adding, "Besides, this is important too! I have a date!" And with that, Mimi walked out, leaving Yolei in shock.  
"A date?!" Yolei exclaimed. "How on Earth could the Queen have a date?!" To Yolei, this was all too suprising that she didn't even follow after Mimi.  
  
Kari was cleaning the counter of the store, when Matt came barging in. Tai had just left with the Queen, who suprisingly, was dressed in a glamourous pink dress and wearing a crown. Now, however, Kari began to feel knots form in her stomach as she saw the impatient look on Matt's face. Oh no! How am I going to deal with him? I should've figured T.K.'s brother would've showed up when he returned without any information, Kari thought, I wish Tai was still here.  
"Who's the girl?! Who is she?!" Matt demanded and jumped over the counter to look at her face to face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, hoping he would believe her, but she knew that he wouldn't.  
"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you know who she is!" Matt slammed Kari against the wall, "I don't have a lot of time left! Now tell me!"  
"I can't! It would be wrong if I did. Something terrible will happen to her and to her lover," Kari tried to explain, but she could tell Matt did not want to reason.  
"I don't care! I think you should be more concerned what is going to happen to you!" Suddenly, Kari felt Matt choking her. "Now, you've got to tell me! Please!" Is he going to kill me?, Kari asked herself, he must be desperate. He looks desperate. I wonder why this is so important to him. Kari couldn't think anymore about what Matt's motivations where or what was wrong or right. All she could concern herself with was the fact that she couldn't breath. Kari knew she didn't have much time left and she had to make a decision. "Well, who is it?" Matt asked again.  
"Her na-name is-" Kari tried to choke out, but the grip was too tight. Matt, realizing this, loosened up a little bit. "Lori. She's a servant." Matt stopped choking her, and Kari fell to her knees gasping for air. Matt looked down at her.  
"Thanks," Matt said, unsincere, and ran out of the store, leaving Kari with a headache and a little nauseaus. What have I done?, Kari thought, What have I done?   
  
Crya's carriage pulled up to the tavern and she stepped out of it. She awaited for Matt to show up and give her the information that she craved. But how?, she thought, How would he be able to find out and me, with all my powers cannot! Still, it would be marvelous if he told me and I could finally destroy that wench. That would teach Joe to mess with me! And even if he doesn't tell me, at least that means two more dead bodies by morning. Suddenly, her thoughts were interupted.   
"Noblewoman Crya! I'm here! I'm here! I have the information!" Matt said running up to her. He was out of breath.  
"You do? Very well, go ahead and tell me. It just better be right, or you'll, well, let's just say, you'll live to regret it. Actually, you won't be living very long, now will you?" Crya said with a laugh. She waited for him to give her the answer, making sure she didn't seem to eager.   
"It's a servant girl!" Matt told her, "Her name's Lori." Crya froze and stared at him.  
"Who did you say?!" She asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, but Matt could see the fury in her eyes.  
"Lori. Do you know who she is?" Matt asked, hopeful. Crya didn't respond though. Lori! That servant filth! That wench!, Crya thought, anger and hate surging through her body, How could I not see it?! How could I not tell that little bitch was deceiving me?! She stabbed me in the back! It makes so much sense now. So many images flashed in Crya's mind. So many times where she should have been suspicious, but took it all for granted. But now, now she knew. Suddenly, all her anger melted away and calm settled in. A smile appeared across her face. Well then, now that I know her little secret, she'll pay. Revenge is sweet. Poor, Lori. You picked the wrong woman to tango with. "Is she the one? The one you were looking for?" Matt asked, sort of begging. She just looked down at him in disgust.  
"Oh, you're still talking?!" Crya asked, annoyed. She continued "Well, I don't have time to deal with you!" She shoved him to the ground and got back in her carriage.  
"So you're sparing us?" Matt asked.   
"Whatever." She sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."   
"Thanks you! Thank you so much. I'm very-" Crya cut Matt off.  
"Please, I don't need you're graditude. It's pathetic. Seriously, I allow you to live, and you thank me? Well, what can I expect from some stupid filth like you?" She didn't await for Matt to answer. She commanded her driver to leave, and that he did. The carriage pulled away, leaving Matt alone on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, because he knew things were okay for now.  
  
Cody was scrubbing the floors of the castle when he heard the commotion coming from a hallway near by. Leaving his bucket and rag, he got up, and walked down the hallway. He began to turn the corner, but stopped, noticing that some sort of arrest was taking place. Cody ducked back into the other hallway, peaking his head out to watch what was happening.   
"Good," Cody heard Crya saying to the guards, "Now bring her to the dungeon."  
"But, ma'am, what did I do that was so wrong?" A young girl's voice asked, innocently. Cody recognized the voice Lori!, he thought, could it be that she figured it out?  
"Ugh," Crya groaned in disgust, "Don't play innocent with me! You know perfectly well what you've done! And let me tell you something, wench, nobody messes with me!" Crya turned to the guards and yelled, "Now will you take her away! Throw her in the prison! She'll be executed shortly!" The two guards nodded and began dragging Lori away. She began to protest a little, but Cody didn't wait to hear it all. She does know!, he thought, I've got to tell Sir Joesph at once! With that, Cody took off, forgetting all about his daily chores. He ran down the familar hallways, and past the kitchen where Izzy was cleaning dishes.   
"Hey, what's going on?" Izzy asked, curiously.   
"It's Crya! She knows!" Cody yelled to Izzy, but didn't bother to stop.   
"Wait!" Izzy said, running after him. He caught up, and spun Cody around.  
"What is it? I've got to find Joe!" Cody explained.  
"I know, but he's in his room, across the castle. It'll take you forever to get to him," Izzy told Cody.  
"We've got to do something!"   
"I know. Follow me." Izzy led Cody to a spot at the wall, and pulled down a candleholder. Suddenly a secret passage opened. "Here, go down this until you reach the eleventh candle holder, pull down and a door will open. Trust me, you'll be where you need to be." Cody nodded, and did as he was told. As soon as Cody entered the passageway, Izzy closed it up. "I hope you find him," Izzy said under is breath, and went back to working in the kitchen.  
  
Joe laid on his bed, thinking about Lori when Cody barged into the room. "Cody?" Joe asked, sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?"  
"Crya caught Lori! She knows about you two!" Cody exclaimed, a little out of breath.  
"What?" Joe said, feeling his voice begin trembling. "I knew this was going to happen! I knew it! Where is she?"  
"Crya sent her to the dungeon! She's going to be executed!" Cody said, as Joe got up and headed for the door.  
"Ok. Thank you." Joe said, and then walked out, leaving Cody by himself.  
  
Joe walked through the dungeon, hands shaking when he reached Lori's cell. "I'm here to see this servant girl," Joe told the guard of Lori's cell.  
"Sir Joseph, right?" The guard asked, looking him over. Joe nodded. "Well, Noblewoman Crya says you're not allowed to see her."  
"I have to! Please!" Joe begged. The guard sighed.  
"Fine, only for a few minutes. After all, I've got to give my sympathy to the man who's forced to marry that woman."   
"Thank you!" Joe exclaimed as the guard opened the cell. He walked in and the man closed it behind him, with a bang, causing Joe to jump. Lori sat in the corner of the dungeon, her head down, brown hair flowing infront of her face. He walked over to her.   
"Joe?!" Lori said, looking up. Joe nodded, and knelt down beside her. "Oh Joe, I never thought I'd see you again!" She hugged him and he held her in his arms. "You were right! I should've listened, I should've..." She broke from his embrace and looked at him with loving, but sad, eyes. "But what was I supposed to do? I love you! And now I'm going to die for it!" She fell into his chest and began to sob. Joe felt his stomach turning and a lump build in his throat.  
"It'll be ok." Joe managed to choke out. He held her up so he could look at her. Tears streamed down her face. Joe himself fought back his own tears. "I'll think of something."  
"Oh, Joe. This is my fault. And here I am feeling sorry for myself! And you, you're stuck with Crya!" Lori forced a laugh and Joe tried to smile.   
"Don't worry! I'll find Queen Mimi! She'll fix this!" Joe said, wiping her eyes. "Should of know this would have happened with my luck!" Lori smiled.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." She said lovingly.  
"You're too nice to me." Joe kissed her.  
"Hey, you in there" The guard called from outside, "You're time is up!"  
"I have to go, now." Joe said.  
"No, don't, please." Lori hugged him and he hugged her back. "I never want to be without you."  
"I have to. You can rely on me, though. I promise." Joe choked out the encouraging words, but there Lori could detect the doubt in his mind.  
"Ok, Joe, or should I call you old reliable?" Lori joked, trying to lighten the mood. She continued, "I guess I'm being silly. You have to go. I just wish you didn't, have to. I love Joe."  
"I love you, Lori." Joe said with all his heart. He kissed her passionately and then got up to leave.  
"And Joe," Lori called to him, "No matter what happens. Even if I die-" Joe cut her off.  
"Don't say that. I told you-" This time, Lori cut him off.  
"Let me finish, Joe. Even if I do die, never blame yourself. You're too great a person to be living with guilt and I will always love you." Joe didn't know what to say. He felt tears fill his eyes and stream down his face. He wanted to run back to her and hold her and comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, even when they knew it wouldn't be and declare all his love for her. But he didn't do any of it. All he could do was nod and walk out of the cell. The guard closed the door behind him. Don't worry Joe, Lori thought, I know what you mean.   
  
Mimi and Tai were walking through the forest, hand in hand. Trees cannopied over them, but they could see that gray clouds filled the sky. Mimi was having the time of her life. She wasn't even worrying about any of the problems Yolei had been telling her before. All she was thinking about was Tai, the name she finally learned only awhile ago but repeated a million times in her head.   
"This has been the best day of my life!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Really? This has been mine, too," Tai agreed.  
"This is even better than all those days of parties where I got to dress up and look beautiful!" Mimi told Tai. Tai smiled.  
"Parties? I've never been to any parties..." Tai said.  
"You haven't? Well, then you've got to come to the castle for one of my parties! I have the best parties, and we have all kinds of food, and of course I'm the best dressed. You could be my date!"  
"Your date?! That means I would be escorting the Queen to a party!" Mimi nodded.  
"Uh-huh. Of course, I would have to make sure you're dressed better. After all, you would be escorting me. How about in something blue? That would compliment my pink dress, I think. That would be wonderful, and-" Mimi stopped in midsentence, noticing that rain started falling. "Oh no! It's starting to rain! Now my hair is going to get all ruined. And my dress!"  
"Oh Mimi, don't worry so much!" Tai laughed as the rain started really coming down. Mimi and Tai walked into a clearing. Both were already drenched.   
"But Tai, what can we do in the rain?" Mimi asked.  
"I don't know." Tai thought. "Hmm, well, if I am going to take you to all thes parties, I could use a few dance lessons."  
"Dancing? In the rain?"   
"Of course! Haven't you ever heard of dancing in the rain?!"  
"Well, ok." Mimi said. Tai took Mimi in her arms and she began to teach him. "One, two, three, one, two, three...ow!"   
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
"You stepped on my foot!"  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok. One, two, three, one, two, three, ow!"  
"Sorry." Tai apologized again. They continued.  
"Ow! You did it again!" Mimi laughed. "I guess you're not cut out to dance."  
"So much for moonlight dancing..." Tai said.  
"Well, who needs dancing at parties? We can just skip to the kissing." Mimi giggled.  
"Huh?" Tai said confused. Mimi looked into his eyes. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back. "You're wonderful!" He exclaimed, twirling her in the air. Mimi laughed.  
"You are, too!" She said, as Tai placed her on the ground. They began kissing again, passionately. Suddenly, all Mimi could see, feel, hear was Tai. Everything, the rain, the forest, the sky, seemed to vanish. There was only her and Tai in the whole entire world, and Mimi liked it that way.  
  
"Yolei! Yolei!" Yolei heard Joe call from behind her. She turned around as he met up with her. "Yolei, where's the Queen?"   
"The Queen? She's gone for the day." She told him  
"Gone for the day! What do you mean, gone for the day?! Where'd she go?"  
"I don't know, on a date or something. Why do you care? What's wrong? Tell me!" Yolei demanded.  
"It's-" Joe stopped when he heard commotion from happening outside. "What's happening?" Joe asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
"Outside? Crya found another witch, though I'm a little suspicious-" Joe didn't bother to let her finish.  
"Oh no!" He said to himself and ran off.   
"Joe! Joe where are you going?!" Yolei called after him, but he did not respond.   
  
Lori's face was expressionless. She was done with crying, and refused to shed a tear infront of Crya. A lump was in her throat, and knots formed in her stomach. Is this happening?, she thought, as she was dragged to the platform where her execution would take place. Her hands were tied behind her back, and the rain was falling like never before. She was soaked to the skin, and felt herself shivering, not only because she was cold, but because she was afraid. She swallowed hard. Is Joe going to save me?, she asked herself. Of course he'll save me!, she thought hopefully, but it was no comfort.   
"Move!" The guard pushed her onto the platform. A group of curious peasants gathered to watch. She figured that they would be angry at her, cursing at her, like they did with most witches. However, all they did was stare and murmur. Some even gave her pitiful looks. They think I'm innocent?, Lori thought in astonishment, Of course they do! The saw dozens of girls executed! Girls who they knew, who they loved. Girls that they knew that where innocent. Why should I be any different? But I am different. I'm not as innocent as they think. Because of me, their love ones died. Lori shook her head, No! I mustn't think like that. It's not my fault. It's Crya's. It's all her fault. And Joe? What will happen to Joe?   
Lori fought back tears. She could feel her hands shaking from behind her. What is it like to die?, she thought. "Down!" The guard yelled, shoving her down. She was on her knees, now, and she was ready to be beheaded.   
  
Joe pushed his way through the crowds of people. "Move!" he yelled, but as usual, nobody listened to him. This can't be happening!, Joe thought, it just can't! Joe looked over the people's heads. He could see the platform, which was a few feet above the ground, where his love was awaiting her death. Joe tried to push through again, but this time he was suprised to have someone grab his hand.  
"Crya!" He said, baffled.  
"Yes, well, usually I don't frolic among these commoners, but I knew you'd be here." Crya explained.  
"Oh, please, Crya! I'll do anything! I'll never see her again, if that's what you want! Please don't kill her!" Joe begged.  
"Shut up! I don't need to hear your pathetic begging. It's too late for that! You should have known better then to mess with me!" Crya smiled, "Besides, her head will look lovely mantled on a wall, don't you think?"  
"Don't you have any heart?" Joe asked.  
"What do you think?" Crya asked him. Joe tried to release from her grip, but her hand was wrapped tightly around him, and he felt as if she had some force around him. Even if I do try to get through the crowd, Joe thought, it'll be too late. Joe didn't know what to do. All he could do was stand their helplessly.   
  
Lori watched as her executer put the black mask over his face. She began to pray for forgiveness for her sins, but she couldn't concentrate. God, is Joe out there?, Lori asked her Lord, If he is, make sure he knows I love him. Make sure, just make sure, he knows. Don't make him watch this. He doesn't deserve to see this. Lori was trembling. Soon her life would be over, and she knew it.   
She heard that familar drum beat as the executer came towards her. The blade of his axe was shinny and sharp. Lori closed her eyes and took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. Lord, I'm sorry for all my sins, she began praying. Suddenly, images of her life flashed before her. Some where of her dear friends Izzy and Cody, but the most were of Joe. She was going to miss him.   
"Joe," she whispered, hoping that somewhere, somehow he could hear her, "Joe, I love you." And then, everything was gone.   
  
"Lori!" Joe screamed as he watched his beloved be beheaded. Crya let go of him, and it seemed as the force around him died just like his lover had moments before. Everything was in slow motion and spinning. He fell to his knees and felt nauseas. Tears streaked down his face. Could this be happening?, Joe thought, Why didn't I help her? Why didn't I just break free of Crya's grip? Why couldn't I? Joe would've pondered that thought more, but he was in no mood to care about that. Crya laughed.  
"Well, I think you've learned your lesson," Crya said, and walked away. Joe's body was numb, and all he could feel was the pain in his chest. The pain that felt as if thousands of knives were stabbing him in the heart. He wished they were, so his misery would end. So that he could be with Lori. She can't be gone!, Joe thought and he felt himself begin to cry hysterically. It was the first time he had cried that much since he was a young baby, She just can't! This has to be a dream. An awful dream! I want her back! I want to hold her and feel her, and hear her, and see her! But she's gone forever! Please don't make her gone forever, God, please! Joe's body trembled. He wanted to do was die, to stop his pain. But all he could do was kneel their in grief as the rain kept pouring down.  
  
Mimi hummed to herself as she pranced down the hallway of her castle to her bedroom. She was soaked but smiling from ear to ear. As she entered her bedroom, she was surprised to see Joe standing their soaken wet. The expression on his face was anger and sadness.  
"Joe!" She exclaimed startled, "What's wrong?" Joe looked at her, fury filling his sad eyes.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Joe yelled. Mimi was frightened and angered by his disrespect, but didn't do anything to stop him. "I'll tell you what's wrong! While you were off frolicing with some stupid boy, my love was beheaded!"  
"Crya was beheaded?" Mimi asked confused.  
"Crya? Oh no, Crya's alive and well, but she was not my love. "  
"She wasn't?" Mimi asked.  
"No. Lori was my love." Joe said, having trouble saying Lori's name.  
"Lori?! The servant girl? Well of all things! How on Earth could you be in love with a peasant like Lori? That's just absurd and-" Mimi cut herself off. Wait a minute, she thought, I'm in love with a peasant! Suddenly the reality of it sunk in. Joe, however, didn't give her much time to think about it.  
"Well, she was a princess to me! No, she was an angel and more! But now, now she's gone!" Tears came to Joe's eyes and flowed down his cheeks. "And it's because of you. Maybe if you were around, and paying attention to Crya's so called 'witch hunt' maybe Lori would still be alive! But what can I expect from you? Your just selfish and self-centered! All you care about is yourself! Nobody else matters to you, now do they?" Mimi was startled. He has no right to talk to me like that!, Mimi thought, Or maybe, maybe he does. He's right. Mimi took a deep breath.   
"I'm sorry, Joe." she said. She didn't know what to say. "If I had known, I would've-" Joe cut her off.  
"Well, there's nothing you can do now, is there?" Joe said, walking to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "Just forget I even said anything. I'm sorry for bothering you, your highness." Joe bowed, and walked out, brushing by Yolei as she entered. Wonder what's bothering him, Yolei thought to herself, Well, it doesn't matter right now, anyway.   
"Queen Mimi," Yolei said.  
"Yes, what is it Yolei?" Mimi asked, feeling very guilty and terrible about herself.  
"I've gotten word from up North. They've said that the Belkins have declared war upon the Five Good Kingdoms. They've already claimed various lands from our Northern neighbor, and won't stop until they've claimed all the land of the Good Kingdoms in the name of the Kingdom of Belkin."   
"What?" Mimi said, in astonishment. "Very well then. First, I want you to make sure Noblewoman Crya is arrested ."   
"Arrest Noblewoman Crya?" Yolei asked, shocked.   
"Yes. Then, recruit all men above the age of 15 to serve the army. Send word throughout my kingdom that we have declared war on the kingdom of Belkin."  
"Yes, Queen Mimi."  
"Make sure that everyone knows we are going to war!" 


	2. Forever Destined to Save the World (Part...

Sorry for making all of you waiting. I want to thank all those who have read and would like to say I appreciate all of your wonderful compliaments! Anyway, here's the second part and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the other part. Call it an Easter present! LOL! Enjoy and please try to reply if you can!  
  
Part 2 of 3: The War  
"Well, my love, it's been an entire week," Joe said. He knelt down at Lori's tombstone, placing flowers down. He continued, "Since you've died." Joe sighed. He had no more tears left, no more strength left. His body had become numb, and he lived life as if it was a dream instead of reality. He only went outside to visit her grave. Other than that he stood alone in his room, staring at the ceiling. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and nobody bothered him. Crya had been arrested the day of Lori's execution and had received the sentence of death, but that would have to be put on hold, for now. Joe went on talking to his lover.  
"Well, our kingdom's at war. All men 15 and over have to go fight. However, Queen Mimi's spared me, which is good, because you know how I get stomach cramps when ever I engage in physical activity." Joe tried to laugh, but it wouldn't come out. He hadn't smiled since she died. He figured it was doubtful he'd ever smile again. "I think she spared me out of guilt, but I'm not complaining. Anyway, everybody's got to prepare to leave by tomorrow. Supposedly, our nothern neighbors are losing pretty bad to Belkin. The Queen is hoping to fight the war outside our kingdom. That way, we don't put any civilians in danger. Well, I hope we win." Joe couldn't think of anything more to say. It's not like he had anything to say about his daily activities.   
"Well," Joe said standing up, "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. I miss you." He stood there awhile, as if waiting for someone to answer. All he heard was the wind, blowing hard through the trees. He sighed, realizing that there wasn't going to ever be an answer. With that, he walked away, back to the castle, back to his room, back to his misery.  
  
"Why do you have to go?!" Sora asked. Her and Matt stood behind the counter of their tavern. They had just gotten word that all men 15 and over would have to go fight up North. This included Matt.  
"Because I have to. I don't have much of a choice, Sora" Matt told her.  
"Can't you tell them your ill or something?" Sora asked.  
"I'm not going to lie. It's only fair I go and fight." Matt explained.  
"But Matt, I don't want you to go."   
"Why not? What's the matter?" Matt looked at her concerned.  
"Well," Sora paused for a moment, "It's just that we really need you around here. It's hard running this tavern with just me and T.K." She lied. She knew perfectly well she could manage the tavern all by herself if she wanted to. There was something more to it than that. She was going to miss him. And what if he got hurt? Though they were just friends, she felt something more for him. What the something was she wasn't sure of, but she knew it was there, burning in her soul.  
"I'm sure you'll get by," Matt smiled. "Besides, you could handle this place blindfolded with your hands tied behind your back. You know that!"  
"I know...I just think the whole war is stupid! I mean, it's not our war to fight!" That too was a lie. Why can't I just tell him how I really feel?, Sora thought to herself, Why can't I just tell him I'm afraid he's going to get hurt? Why can't I tell him that I'm really going to miss him? Why can't I-Sora's thoughts were cut off by Matt.  
"They declared war on all Five of the Good Kingdoms, which means us. Just because they started up North doesn't mean that we can just sit back and let them take the brute of it!" Matt was getting angry. "What's wrong with you, Sora?"  
"Nothing's wrong with me! You're the one with the problem! You think it's going to be all glorious fighting in battle! Just wait and see when you're lying next to dead guys and you yourself is dying! Then you'll be sorry! Then you'll wish you listened to me!" Sora yelled. She crossed her arms. Some of the customers began to stare.  
"Whatever!" Matt said. "I'm going out back to get my horse ready for tomorrow! We'll talk later when you start thinking like a person with a brain!"  
"You jerk!" Sora yelled. Matt didn't say anything, and headed towards the back exit, through the kitchen. Before he left, Sora called after him, "Wait, Matt!"   
"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. He turned around to look at her.  
"It's just," She began.  
"It's just, what?" He asked, impatiently.  
"Nothing, it's nothing." Sora looked down. He rolled his eyes and left. She sighed and began to clean the counter. Why?, she thought angirly to herself, why can't I just tell him that I love him?  
  
"Were you and Sora just fighting?" T.K. asked as Matt took care of his horse.  
"Just a disagreement. Why? Were we that loud?" Matt asked.  
"Kind of...so you're really going?" T.K. said.  
"Yep."  
"Do you have to?" Matt looked up at him.  
"You're not going to get on my case too, are you?" Matt questioned. T.K. shook his head. "Good, because I don't want to hear it. After all, somebody has to go. It's not my choice."  
"I know," T.K. said. The two stood in silence for awhile. Finally T.K. spoke up. "You know, the only reason why she's angry is because she cares."  
"So, we're just friends. You care, and you're not acting like an idiot." Matt said, reasonable.  
"I guess...but I think she likes you." T.K. said. The statement caught his brother off guard.   
"Uh, um," Matt took a deep breath, and said coolly, "Well, of course she likes me. We are friends." T.K. smiled.  
"Yeah, but I think she really likes you." Matt blushed, embarrassed.  
"Shut up!" Matt said, "I don't have time to think about this. Besides, what do you know? You're just a kid."  
"I'm not just a kid! I know more than you think." T.K. defended himself.  
"Yeah, like what?" Matt challenged.   
"Well, I think you like her." T.K. stated. Matt looked stunned.  
"I, I do not!" Matt said, forgetting about his horse and going over to his brother. "Why would I like Sora?"   
"What's wrong with liking Sora? You obviously do." Matt shoved his brother to the ground, angry and embarrassed. T.K. laughed.  
"I don't like her! We're friends!" Matt exclaimed, "Where would you get an idea like that."  
"Well, you were really of protective of her when Crya was going to arrest her." T.K. pointed out.  
"We're friends! I'd do the same for you!" Matt explained.  
"Well," T.K. said rising to his feet and brushing himself off. "We are brothers. Sora's just a friend, or is she?"  
"You're an idiot," Matt said, and went back to tending his horse.  
"You can't deny forever." T.K. said. "Besides, you'd make a cute couple. After all, you'll be leaving tomorrow. Who knows how long you'll be gone! You might not ever come back, and-" T.K. stopped short, letting his last statement sink in. Suddenly reality slapped him in the face. "You might never come back, huh?" T.K. asked his brother. Matt looked up from what he was doing.  
"I'm coming back," Matt said sternly. T.K. shook his head.  
"You don't know that. You could die!" T.K. exclaimed. He felt himself get sick.  
"I'm not going to die!" Matt yelled, aggravated, "Alright?!" Of course I'm not going to die, Matt thought, am I? Matt refused to admit it. He'd rather scream his head off at his brother and deny than admit the truth. Anything was better than admitting the truth.   
"It's not alright!" T.K. said, "We might never see you again!"  
"You'll see me again!" Matt screamed, "You're just as bad as Sora! You're both a bunch of idiots!"   
"Whatever, I'm going for a walk, or something. I need to think about things," T.K. said, his voice shaking. He added, "Just remember, today might be your last time seeing us forever. Whatever you say, whatever you do, it better count." With that, T.K. walked away, heading towards the front of the Tavern, and probably to the road. Matt kicked the ground and a rock, pissed at the world. Finally he calmed down. His brother's words rung in his head. Whatever you say, whatever you do, it better count, Matt thought. He sighed. There were some feelings he couldn't deny forever. Well then, he thought, I'd better make everything count.   
  
"So you leave tomorrow?" Kari asked her brother.  
"Yep." Tai said, and added, "What, you're going to miss me?" Kari laughed.  
"I guess, but-" Kari stopped.  
"But what?" Tai asked, curious. He looked at her concerned.  
"Nothing, I don't know, I've got a good feeling about this whole war thing," Kari said.  
"What?!" Tai exclaimed, stunned. He laughed, "And here I thought you were going to say I was going to die or something!"  
"No, I just didn't want to get your hopes up," Kari explained, "But I have a good feeling about it."  
"Hmm," Tai thought for a minute. "A good feeling, huh? About a war? You're weird."  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Kari didn't give him time to answer, "After all, I did predict this war, remember?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember," Tai said, "What, are you going to do now? Rub it in my face?"   
"No, I'm not going to say I told you so, but," Kari couldn't help herself, "I told you so."  
"Ok, but I said I believed you, didn't I?" Tai reminded her.  
"Yeah, but you didn't mean it." Kari said, "You were just saying it."  
"Was not! I believed you, really I did..." Tai said, but didn't sound too convincing. Kari laughed.  
"Sure you did." Kari said sarcastically. Suddenly, Tai got very serious.  
"What about you?" Tai asked his sister.  
"What about me?" Kari asked back.  
"Are you going to be ok? I mean, will you be able to handle yourself and this place while I'm gone?" Tai looked concerned. Kari smiled.  
"Of course I can!" she reassured her brother. She then joked, "Besides, it's not like I'll have to worry about customers or anything."  
"I just hate leaving you alone...maybe you can hire someone or something," Tai suggested.  
"Hire someone? And with what money will I pay him?" She asked.  
"I don't know. We have some money saved," Tai started. He then changed his mind, "No wait, use that money for yourself. Buy whatever food or anything else you need."  
"Yeah, but Tai that's for emergencies." Kari protested. She felt bad using all their savings.  
"This is an emergency! After all you've got to eat don't you?" Tai told her.  
"Ok," Kari said giving in. "Anyway, are you going to see her before you leave?" She said, changing the subject.  
"See who?" He asked.  
"See the Queen, that's who!" Kari said matter of factly.  
"Oh, Mimi? I guess. Well, I hope so, anyway." Tai said.  
"I bet she comes to visit you. I mean, you said you two had a great time, unless you were making that all up."   
"I wasn't," Tai said truthfully.  
"I didn't think you were. Ever since you went out with her last week, you've been on cloud nine. I know she'll come to see you."  
"Really?" Tai asked, hopefully.  
"Am I ever wrong?" Kari said.  
"Nope, Guess I can't argue with that." Tai smiled. He was glad his sister had a feeling that Mimi was going to stop by before he had to leave. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but think about her all the time. I wonder when she'll come, Tai thought, dreamily.   
"Tai. Tai!" Kari shouted.  
"Huh?" Tai was confused.  
"You started daydreaming again. I should've figured you would after I mentioned her." Kari smiled.   
"Sorry," Tai said. He then added, "What can I say? I'm in love!" Kari laughed.  
"There you go again!" Kari said, but it was too late. Her brother was too far gone for him to hear her.   
  
Joe was laying on his bed when a new servant came in to check on him. She was young and pretty but it hurt Joe when he saw her. Though this was his first time actually seeing the girl, she reminded him of Lori and though he knew it was wrong, he wished she'd just drop off the face of the world. She smiled and was holding a tray of food.  
"Hello!" She exclaimed, "I brought you some food. I've been given the challenge of getting Sir Joseph to eat." She laughed.  
"So now my pain's a joke?" Joe muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Figures enough. I was always a joke. The only one who took me seriously was-" Joe couldn't say finish. He just closed his eyes hoping that this new servant, whoever she was, would go away. The girl frowned.  
"Well, I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry." She smiled again. "Now aren't you going to eat something?" She put the tray infront of him. Joe had no appetite.  
"No thank you." Joe said. He sat up and turned to her. "Will you please just leave?" She sighed.  
"I can't do that."   
"Why not?" Joe asked annoyed.  
"Because you've got to eat, that's why!" She sat down next to him on the bed. "Now do I have to treat you like a child and feed you?"  
"That won't be neccesary. I'm not hungry."  
"Well you haven't eaten in days! How can you not be hungry?" She questioned.  
"How do you know if I've eaten or not?" Joe challenged her. She didn't bother to answer.  
"I know why you're upset. You miss that Lori, don't you?" Joe put his head down. He didn't want to talk about Lori with some stupid servant girl who replaced her. The girl continued anyway. "Well, I'm sure that Lori is very happy in Heaven somewhere. Well, actually she's probably miserable."  
"Why wouldn't she be happy?!" Joe asked angry, "Are you implying she went somewhere besides Heaven, because I know that she was almost perfect and-" The girl cut him off.  
"I'm saying she's miserable because you're not eating!" The girl laughed.  
"Oh," Joe blushed, embarrassed at his outburst.   
"Anyway, the point is, Lori, well, she wants you to be happy. I mean, she wants you to eat and everything!" The girl explained.  
"I guess." Joe sighed. "But she's gone now. I wish she was here. I miss her." His eyes filled with tears.  
"Well, you'll see her again eventually, I promise. You know what, though?"  
"What?"   
"Let her live through you. She was closer to you than anybody else. If you love her, then do what she'd want you to do, as in eat!" The girl stood up. "Well, I can't force you to eat, but there's something to think about." She headed for the door.  
"You know so much." Joe said, astonished. He then asked curiously, "Who are you, anyway?" She smiled.  
"Oh my name's Gabriel!" She said very friendly. "I'll see you around. Bye for now!" and with that she quickly left the room. Joe sat for a minute thinking about what Gabriel said. Hmm, Joe thought, what would Lori want me to do?   
Joe looked at the plate of food infront of him. He took his fork and knife and began to eat.   
  
They'll all pay, Crya thought, they'll all pay for my misery. She was locked in her room, guards blocking the exit. She would have been sent to the prison, but she was a noblewoman, afterall.   
As of now, Crya was safe, but she knew what awaited her once the war was over. Once she was allowed out of her room. Once her sentence was passed. Death, Crya thought bitterly, But if I'm going to die, then this kingdom will perish. Crya got up from her bed which she had been sitting, and walked over to the wall. Taking down the mirror, Crya revealed a small cupboard she knew all too well. It's where she kept it all hidden. Taking the key, which seemed like a harmless necklace to anyone who saw it, she unlocked the cabinet and reached past all sorts of bottles and jars to a book way in the back and pulled it out.  
She brought the book back to her bed, where she opened it up to the exact page she wanted. It had been marked. Crya had planned everything out as soon as she had been arrested. There had been no way around it. Queen Mimi would have her sentenced to death and she would be beheaded. Now as she reviewed the spell, making sure she had memorized every single word and detail, Crya smiled an evily. I will die, Crya thought, but everyone else will die too.   
  
Queen Mimi walked into her royal advisors room very nervously. It had been a week, and he was still mad and she still felt guilty. She was doing all she could to make it up to him, arresting Crya, allowing him not to go and fight, but she knew it was no help. How could she ever make up for the death of a person? She sighed.  
"Your majesty." Joe said, looking up, obviously sensing her presence.  
"Joe!" Mimi said, surprised that he noticed she was there. She faked a smile to lighten the mood.  
"What do you want?" Joe asked.  
"Just thought I'd say hi!" Mimi explained. She let out a nervous laugh. This isn't going so well, Mimi thought. She scanned the room and noticed the empty tray. "Oh, you've eaten! That's great!" Well, Mimi thought, that's got to be a good sigh, doesn't it?   
"Yeah. That new servant convinced me to eat something." Joe told her.  
"Oh, we have a new servant?" Mimi asked surprised.  
"Yeah, well it's not like you would know, you being so involved with yourself." Mimi let out a groan of self-pity as Joe continued, "Anyway, you said hi, so I guess it's time for you to leave. Get going."  
"Well, actually I need advice and you are my royal advisor, so..." MImi said, hoping Joe would listen. Joe let out a sigh.  
"Fine, just make it quick." Joe said. Mimi detected anger in his voice, but behind that she could sense the deep sorrow she had bestowed on him, her royal advisor. No, he was more than that. He was her friend.  
"Well, the thing is, this Queen made this big, no huge mistake! She was so self-centered and selfish, that she completely ignored the problems of a good friend and because of this, someone he really cared about died. Now, she wishes she could go back in time and fix it, but she can't so she needs to know how she can get him to ever forgive her because she feels sincerly awful." Mimi said, apologizing the best way she could. She knew she was putting herself in a position where Joe could either forgive her or say he'll hate her forever.   
"She deserves to feel awful!" Joe snapped, angerly. Mimi felt as if she was stabbed in the heart. He's never going to forgive me, Mimi thought, is he? Suddenly Joe looked at her and his anger melt away. He said, "However, he's probably not mad at her at all and doesn't hate her. The friend probably already forgave her and just needs time to grieve. She has nothing to feel bad about." Mimi let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
"Thank you, Joe." She said. Joe watched her leave the room. He had not wanted to forgive her, but he knew that someone else would have wanted him to. A tear formed in his eye. He knew he would never be happy again, but at least somebody else would be.   
Joe did not forgive Mimi to spare her feelings. Not in the slightest. He forgave Mimi because Lori would have wanted him to.  
  
It was evening and darkness had begun to spread over the land. Matt walked into the jewelry store with all of his savings. It wasn't much, but he was hoping that he could get something. Anything was better than nothing. He walked over to the counter where an older man, 50 or so, awaited a customer. He smiled.  
"Hello, son. What can I get you today?" He asked.  
"I need a ring, sir. An engagement ring," Matt poured his money onto the counter. "This is all I have, though. I know it isn't much, but I need something. I'm going off to fight tomorrow and I don't have the time to earn anymore money."  
"Hmm," The man said, looking at the money quizingly. He then turned to Matt and asked, "Is this all you have?"  
"I guess it's not much is it? Well, not enough to get a ring, but it's for this girl and I really need-" The man cut him off.  
"Wait a minute. I think I know what you're looking for." The man entered a door behind him and went into a backroom. He opened a small chest and pulled out a ring. He then went back to the front. "Here you go." Matt looked stunned.  
"I can't afford this!" He exclaimed, examining the ring of gold and diamonds that lay on the counter. It was the most unique and beautiful thing he ever saw. Matt knew that it was pefect, but he was disappointed that he couldn't afford it.  
"I think you have enough here." The man assured him. "Infact, I think you can even take home some change." Matt could tell the man was lying.  
"You don't have to do this. This ring costs way more than what I'm paying. This is more expensive than what the Queen wears! I really don't want you to-" The man cut him off for a second time.  
"Now do you want the ring or not?!" The man said.  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"Then do what I say and take the damn ring! After all, I've been in this business for half my life! I should know how much rings go for, and I'm telling you this ring is exactly the right price for you!" Matt nodded and grabbed the ring and began to walk away before the man called him back. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm leaving." Matt explained.  
"Well, you're leaving half your money!" Matt decided it was best not to argue, and went back to the counter to take his "change."  
"Thanks a lot, sir. You didn't have to do this" Matt said, gathering his money. "I promise as soon as I get back I'll make this up to you. What's your name again so when I return I can find you?"  
"The name's Nathan, but you have nothing to make up! You're going off to fight while I'm stayng behind with this busted knee. That's good enough payment for me, so take all your damn money and get out of here! Your girl is probably waiting for you!"  
"I don't need your charity!" Matt protested.  
"Stop with the stupid ego shit and just accept what I've given you! Now get going before I make you!" Matt was ready to snap back at the man, but thought better of it. He gathered his money and the ring, put it in his pocket and left the store. "Now that's more like it!" Nathan called after him, with a smile.  
  
Evening had fell over the kingdom, and Tai and Kari had just finished their last dinner together until who knew how long. Things were kind of depressing and tense, but Kari was certain that it wouldn't be good-bye for long. Tai, though he believed his sister, was still depressed about something else.  
"Well, dinner was good, wasn't it?" Kari said cheerfully. Tai just nodded his head, but it was obvious he wasn't paying attention. Kari frowned. "What's wrong, Tai?"  
"Huh?" Tai was confused for a moment, and shook out of his daze. He then said, "I'm sorry. It's just that-nothing."  
"Well, ok." Kari said, thinking it was better not pushing it. Knowing her brother like she did, if she pushed it, he wouldn't say anything just to spite her. However, if she acted if she didn't care, he was sure to tell her. So, Kari changed the subject. "I can't believe you leave tomorrow at dawn! Actually, I can't believe you're going to get up at dawn!"  
"That's the problem!" Tai suddenly exclaimed.  
"Waking up's your problem?" Kari questioned him. He shook his head.  
"No! The problem is I leave tomorrow, and..." He trailed off.  
"And?" Kari couldn't help but push a little.  
"And, well, where is she?!" Tai got up from the table where he sat with his sister. He began to pace nervously. "Mimi should have been here by now. It's already late!"  
"Who's Mimi?" Kari asked.  
"The Queen!" Tai yelled annoyed.   
"Sorry." Kari apologized. "Well, I'm sure she'll be here if you give her a little while. Now just sit down and calm yourself."  
"Calm myself! I might not ever see her again!" Tai continued pacing.  
"Leave it to you to over dramatize." Kari muttered. "I know you'll see her again."  
"How do you know?!" Tai exclaimed, frustated. "I'm never going to see her again! Never!"  
"Never?" A voice said from behind him. He spun around. "Now, I don't think that we'll never see each other again."   
"Mimi!" Tai ran over to her and spun her in the air. Then he kissed her. "I didn't think you'd come."  
"Sorry. I just had something to take care of." Mimi smiled.  
"It's ok. I'm just happy you're here." They kissed again.   
"I think I'll leave you two alone now." Kari said getting up. She quickly left the room, leaving both of them alone.   
  
It was early morning, and the sun had not risen. On most mornings like these, the Kingdom was asleep, dreaming peacefully. However, this morning was different. Everybody was up and about, getting their last goodbyes in, the soon to be knights gathering their things. There was a sense of sorrow, but also hopefullness in the air. Though many feared for their loved ones, they had the undying faith that they would return safely and victoriously.  
Sora was wide awake and watched as a few regular customers strolled in to wish farewell to Matt, who they knew too well. She felt like she was going to be sick. Why does Matt have to go?, she asked herself, I wish he wouldn't, I wish, I wish-  
She stopped in mid-thought as she saw Matt finish talking with a few regulars and walk over to her. Sora didn't attempt to smile. She knew it wouldn't work.  
"Do you have to be this way?" Matt asked her, "Can't you try to look happy for me?"  
"There's nothing to be happy about, Matt." Sora looked away from him and down at the floor.  
"It would be comforting." Matt explained.  
"Fine," She looked up at him and put on a fake smile. "I'm happy you're going away! I'm thrilled you're going to go fight in a war where you have a good chance of dying! You know what, I'm so ecstatic that-" Sora was cut off.  
"Sorry to interrupt anything. Just thought I'd say goodbye." Matt, who had been glaring at Sora angirly, turned to see his brother standing a feet or two away.  
"It's not goodbye, T.K.. I'll be back, ok?" Matt said.  
"I know..." T.K. said. He paused for a moment, and finally decided he had nothing left to say. The night before, which had been only a few hours ago, they had said everything they needed to say. It had been a wonderful conversation, but filled with a tenseness and a fear. T.K. decided he was better off letting his brother fix things up with Sora before he left. "I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a little while, then." T.K. finally said. He walked away, praying silently to himself.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?" Sora asked.  
"We talked last night." Matt sighed. "Besides, I want to say goodbye to you."   
"But I thought that you said it isn't goodbye!" Sora stated. "Unless that was a lie."  
"It wasn't!" Matt exclaimed, frustrated. "Why are you making this so difficult?!" Sora turned her back to him. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face.  
"Just go away! Leave already!" She yelled at him and began to storm off.  
"Wait, Sora, please!" Matt called to her. Sora froze. "Sora, I...I-" He pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down. "I love you."   
"Huh?" Sora spun around to look at him.  
"And I want you to marry me," He finished. Matt lifted the ring to her. She gasped. "Well?"  
"Well, Yes!" Suddenly, her tears of sorrow became tears of joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed in happiness. Matt slipped the ring on her finger. "How did you afford this?"  
"Does it matter?" Matt asked.  
"I guess not!" She laughed as Matt got off the floor, and spun her in the air. Once he place her on the ground, she said, "I love you too, Matt." Matt kissed her and then he put his arms around her and looked at her intensely.  
"Sora, I promise, I will return and I will marry you. I swear," he told her. She nodded. Suddenly a bunch of horns blaired out through the kingdom, summoning all of the knights to come, that it was time.  
"I'll miss you, Matt," Sora said as Matt let go of her.  
"Don't worry, Sora. I will return to marry you." Matt said sincerely. He walked over to his brother, hugged him, and finally walked out the Tavern door, not to return for a long time.  
  
The battle went on and on. Flames lite up the sky. Towns, homes, and Kingdoms burned. Many Knights of Belkin as well as of the Five Good Kingdoms died either a with a companion or alone. Others were left injured or to die in the middle of some vast ghostland. Their was no comfort given by the night or the moonless sky.  
This is what all Tai could imagine as he watched from a distant the battle rage on. His group was only a back-up, if that, filled with inexpierenced young men and knights who could never hack it. All Tai heard was screams of dying Knights and civilians and all he saw were the undying flames that he could see above and through the massive trees. He felt very scared, but even more alone.  
Tai looked around from where he sat, leaning against a tree. The Knights had set up in a small clearing in a forest. Some tried to sleep, but many were up, and tried to be festive. They drank and ate and sang and told stories and joked around a small fire that was set up. He didn't recongize any of them. It was all of mesh of different people from different Kingdoms. Tai let out a sigh. Suddenly he recognized a familar sound coming from behind him. It was a flute and melody he had heard before, from his home, from his Kingdom.   
Tai rose from his feet, and left the safety of the camp to venture into the darkness of the forest. He followed the music of the flute until he came upon a big tree a few feet from the clearing. A young man he recongized laid against it, playing a tune on his flute.   
Tai frowned. Out of all the people in our Kingdom, he thought to himself, it just had to be him I find! Tai stood a moment awkardly in silence, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He was desperate. Deciding he'd rather be with somebody he hated than alone completely, he spoke out.  
"Hi, how's it going?" Tai asked. Matt's immediately stopped playing. His head snapped and he glared in Tai's direction.  
"It's...you." Matt said, disappointed and disgusted at the same time.   
"Yeah, well, I heard you playing your flute. I recognized it from when you used to play it around town and behind your tavern. Anyway, I figured that maybe you could use some company." Tai said, with a desperate smile. Matt rolled his eyes and turned away.  
"Whatever." He said and went back to playing his flute. Tai stood a minute or two, and then tried to make a second attempt at starting a conversation.  
"Matt." He said. Matt put down his flute annoyed.  
"What is it?" He asked, impatiently.  
"It's just that, um," Tai thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I didn't know you were in this group. I guess there's a lot of Knights with us, huh? The wars a pretty big deal." Matt sighed.  
"Listen, Tai, I don't want to talk to you. Infact, I hate you. Both you and your sister are spawns of the Devil. Evil, even. I don't have time to talk with the likes of you. Your just a piece of peasant filth." Matt snapped at him. Tai was tooken back by his, well, honesty. He wanted to defend himself, but he was too emotionally exhausted to. The whole war was getting to him.   
"Fine then, I'll go." Tai said, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice. After all, he wasn't about to let an enemy see him hurt. Tai turned around to leave. Matt watched, and suddenly, he felt guilty for what he said and for being so uncompassionate.  
"Tai, uh," Matt, called back, struggling with the words. Finally, as much as he hated to do it, he forced himself and said, "Come back here. I wouldn't mind your company, I guess. Just don't talk or anything."   
Tai was reluctant. He didn't want to seem like he need Matt's charity or anything. Finally, however, he realized it was useless to beat around the bush. He wanted to be with anybody, even if that anybody didn't want them around, so he gave in. He walked back over and sat by tree a few feet away from where Matt was sitting. Then, Matt began playing on his flute again and Tai fell into deep thought.   
They sat as if the other one was not there. Neither said a word to each other, but they didn't have to. They had an understanding of each other and, for that brief moment in time, the two were actually friends.   
  
Matt stopped playing his flute. A few hours had past and Tai had fallen asleep. The battle in was still going on in the distance. It seemed to last forever.  
"Hey," Tai yawned, awakening from a light sleep. "Why'd you stop playing?"  
"Something's happening. Listen." Matt told Tai. He obeyed and sat up to listen. The sounds of horses-4 or 5-stampeding through the forest rang through the night. The ground shook a little. Matt sensed the horses past by them and towards their camp. "Come on." Matt said to Tai and got up. Tai followed and both ran back to camp.   
When they got back to the clearing, they saw four fellow knights on horseback, panic across their face. They had been in the line of Knights before them, and had barely escaped the bloody battle. The rest of the knights, who had only listened from a far, where anxious to here what the four had to say. Only one spoke.  
"We...we...have to retreat!" The Knight said out of breath. "Belkin's too strong. Our men, the best men, were destroyed. The Head of the Knights slaughtered. We will lose. It's inevitable. Belkin's too strong for even the unity of all of the Five Good Kingdoms forces. We must escape with our own lives. It's all we can do now." Many of the men murmured in agreement. Matt even found himself nodding. It was unhonorable, they all knew it, but nobody wanted to die at the hands of their enemies for honor.   
Matt watched the commanding Knight of his own troop walk through the crowd. He headed towards the four exhausted Knights and then turned to address the crowd of knights.  
"They are absolutely right." He said, and many of the Knights let out a sigh of relief. "We are in no shape to fight against the likes of Belkin. We should head home now, and report our losses to the Queen. We'll tell her we had to surrender. She will understand. There's no point wasting lives that don't need to be wasted." The commanding Knight took a moment to catch his breath, and then continued, "Now gather your things, and mount your horses. We'll be heading home as soon as possible." The men nodded and began to do so.   
"Wait a minute!" Tai shouted suddenly. Matt had forgot that Tai was even standing behind him. He spun around to look at him, as did many of his companions. Tai continued, "We can't leave now! We have to fight! It's our duty!" The commanding Knight looked angry as he walked over to Tai. He shoved him to the ground.  
"How dare you question my commands?! I gave orders and you follow them!" The strong man yelled. The rest of the camp fell silent. Tai quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to win this fight.  
"Your orders are wrong!" Tai yelled back. Oh, Tai, you idiot, Matt thought bitterly, you always have to be a fool don't you? You never leave well enough alone? You've always got to be some sort of hero!   
The commanding Knight was furious. His veins filled with blood. "Now you listen here, boy-" Tai cut him off.  
"No! You listen here!" Tai snapped at his authority. The commanding Knight was taken back by his lack of respect. "We have a job to do. We have family and friends and loved ones who are all depending on us back there! I'm not about to go back there and tell them we lost because we gave up! I'm not going to tell them they are going to be oppressed by some tyrant jackass from Belkin because we're chicken shit! I have honor and I have courage! What about the rest of you? What do you have?" The rest of the Knights looked down at the ground in shame. Even Matt felt embarrassed for giving up so quickly. Tai went on, as if it all came naturally, "Nothing as of now! But you can have something! You can go up there and you can fight your hearts out! We can run like cowards or we can fight like heros! They might take your lives up there, I can't tell you they won't, but they can't take your honor and they can't take your courage. Only you can take that away. So, now I ask you, do you want to have the heart of a hero?"  
"Yay!" was the sudden response from the Knights. Matt stood in shock. Is this, he thought, the child of Satan that I once claimed him to be? Is it even possible for this brave soul to be what I made him about to be? Matt didn't have much time to think about it. Tai was already giving out orders,  
"Well, then!" Tai commanded, "Let's go kick some Belkin ass!" The commanding Knight was left baffled. He tried to protest, but nobody bothered to listen to him. All focus was on Tai and they all, including Matt, followed the young man into battle.   
  
Tai was victorious, mounted on his horse with pride. Some how, some way, he had managed to lead a group of inexperienced and wannabe knights to win the battle, and Belkin was forced to retreat north. Though wining the battle didn't win the war for the Five Good Kingdoms, losing it would've cause them to lose it. All the men acted as if they had won the war, though, and celebrated gladly.   
Everything seemed fine, it hadn't been a few moments before. A few moments before a bloody battle had been taking place. Flames had been everywhere. Men fought against one another, some with swords, some with their bare hands. Knights, civilians, they lost their arms, their legs, their lives. And, finally, out of all the blood and death rose a victor. The victor was the Five Good Kingdoms, with it's less then qualified, but more importantly, spirted knights. Belkin was forced to retreat.   
Tai wiped the beads of sweat and blood from his forehead. He looked down at his hand, covered in blood. Is this mine?, he asked himself, or of somebody I killed? Tai shook his head. He knew he couldn't think that way. He did what he had to and he did what in his heart he believed to be right. He sighed, exhausted, but looked over at his fellow companions with pride and respect.   
Suddenly, a young knight on horseback came galloping over. He addressed Tai as if he was the commanding officer. Everybody had been treating him like that. Tai had to admitt he liked the feeling of finally being on top.  
"Sir, I have a list of our losses." The knight said. He pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Tai.   
"Thank you," Tai said. The knight nodded and galloped away. As soon as he did, Tai unrolled the scroll. It had been just written, and there was some splotches of ink as well as blood on it. Tai skimmed down the list. He stopped as his eye caught one name. He read it carefully, and read it again to make sure he was reading it right. He swallowed hard, and was surprised to see himself so upset, but he couldn't help it. Though Tai and him never got along, he didn't want him to die.   
  
A day had passed since the battle and news had spread quickly. Everybody in Queen Mimi's Kingdom, including Mimi herself, was anxious to meet the new war hero, but they had to wait two weeks until him and his troops returned home. A sense of hope and joy buzzed through the Kingdom and it's neighboring ones as well.  
Davis walked into the Kingdom not knowing what to expect. He had heard there was work needed at a tavern in town, but he was lost. His home and town had been destroyed, causalty of the war, and he was the lone survivor. He didn't mind much. After all, all he had been there was a lowly servant boy. Now, he was free and new exciting opportunties were open to him.   
He continued walking, looking around for something that could be a tavern. He finally gave up. It was no use. He needed to ask for directions. Noticing a Remedy and Medicine Store which he stopped infront of, he walked in, hoping somebody could help him inside.   
"Hello?" Davis called out once inside, trying to get somebody's attention. "Hello?!" He yelled louder. He examined the store. It looked cheap and rundown, as if abandoned for years. "Ack! Don't they know that filth usually drives people away?!" He thought aloud as a young girl appeared behind the counter.  
"Did you say something?" Kari asked him. He turned around to look at her. He fell in love instantly.  
"Wow!" He said apon sight of her, mostly to himself.  
"Huh?" Kari was confused.  
"Um, nothing." Davis was embarrassed. He felt his face grow hot.  
"Are you here to buy something?" Kari asked, hopefully. "It's not everyday we get a customer."  
"Yeah!" He said excitedly, but he quickly frowned. "But I don't have any money. If I did I would though. I'd do anything for you!" Kari laughed.  
"You're sweet." She said kindly.  
"I am?" Davis asked, but then corrected himself, "I mean, I am." Kari laughed again.  
"Are you from around here?" she asked him  
"From here? No. I'm from up North. Part of my Kingdom of was destroyed and burnt to the ground, as in, my part." Davis told her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be awful losing your home and everything," Kari said sympathetically. Davis smiled.  
"It's ok. It wasn't much of a home. I was a servant for these nasty aristocrat and stuff. My parents left me there when I was a kid. I'm happy to be out of there. I came here to get a job at the Tavern." Davis explained.  
"Oh." Kari said. "I guess then you'd better get going."   
"No!" Davis exclaimed. Kari looked at him funny. Davis quickly added, "What I mean is, I came here to get a job at the Tavern, but I didn't get it. That's it! I guess now I'm left all alone..." He began to look away, trying to get Kari to offer him a job or a place to stay or anything.  
"Well, you can work here if you want, but the pay isn't that good and-" Davis cut her off.  
"I'll take it! Thank you so much, um, what is your name again?" Davis asked.  
"Oh, it's Kari! What's yours?" She asked.  
"Davis," He told her. She smiled and he smiled back. He was glad he stopped to ask for directions.  
  
"I'm going for a walk Sora!" T.K. called to Sora, as he headed towards the door. She was in the back.   
"Ok." She answered, with not much emotion in her voice. T.K. sighed. All she does all day, he thought, is worry and pray. Why can't she just be hopeful? I mean, Matt will be back in a week. It didn't matter what he thought though. Sora couldn't help the way she felt. It was better if he just left her alone for the time being, so T.K. left the Tavern without saying a word.   
He walked through town. It had been over a week since he had time to visit Kari. He knew he shouldn't go behind his brother's back, especially with him at war, but he couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity to see her and what Matt didn't know couldn't hurt him or in this case, T.K.. Besides, he enjoyed his visits with Kari. She was wonderful to talk to, especially with Sora being the way she was at the time, and just because she had special powers, which Kari had eventually told him all about, didn't mean she was a witch. Well, she didn't seem like a witch to T.K., anyway.   
T.K. took a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a magnifecent blue. Just happy being alive, T.K. walked to Kari's store.  
  
Kari was stunned to see how clean the Store was. "Davis, you did all this?!" She exclaimed. Davis smiled.  
"Well, I figured the place could use a cleaning and I'm used to cleaning up, anyway," He explained, happy to impress her. For the whole week he had been working there, that was his mission. To get Kari to not just be impressed with him, but to love him. It was working, well, sort of.   
"Oh, Davis! That was so kind of you! You didn't have to that for me! If only I could pay you more." Kari said, "Are you sure you don't want to take some money from our savings?" Davis shook his.  
"No, I'm fine!" Davis smiled, "Besides, I never got paid, well, anything, so even getting paid a lousy few cents isn't that bad!" Kari laughed.  
"You think the smallest things are the biggest in the world! You don't have a single outrageous dream, do you? Nope. You're content on the simplest things in life. Too bad everybody can't apreciate things like you."   
"Yeah, well, that's the kind of guy I am," Davis said playing it up. He joined Kari behind the counter. "But still, I don't want to be doing this forever. When I'm 15 in a couple years I'm going to become a Knight, you know, like that war hero. Did you hear about him? He's fantastic! I want to be just like him, and become head of the Knights and everything! If only I could battle, but no, I've got to wait a few years." Davis sighed. "Still, it's not fair! I could have lead those guys just like that Knight! He was amazing. He took those out of shape inexperienced Knights and lead them to victory! He kept us from losing the war! If only I was as honorable as he is! Everybody worships him now. He's just, just, so amazing..." Kari giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
"It's nothing," she said, "I just never thought my brother would be so famous and adored, that's all."  
"Well, he is the war her-" Davis cut himself short and looked at her in shock. "You mean, your brother is the greatness that is Tai!" Kari nodded her head. Davis was stunned. "You mean, when he comes back to town, he'll stop here and I could meet him?!"   
"Um, I guess..." Kari answered. Just then, the door of the Tavern flew open.  
"T.K!" Kari exclaimed and ran over to him. He flew her up in the air. Davis felt his blood boil. What the hell?, Davis thought angerly, who does this guy think he is, making the moves on my girl?  
"Who is this Kari?!" Davis said, trying to control his anger, but it was no use.   
"Oh, how rude of me. This is T.K. and he works at the Tavern. Wait a minute, don't you remember him? Which reminds me," She turned to T.K. "Why didn't you hire Davis?" T.K. looked confused.  
"Davis? Who's Davis?" He asked her. Davis began to panick. He had told Kari he wasn't hired at the Tavern, which was a lie, and now he was going to be caught.  
"I'm Davis, T.B. and I work here with Kari, ok?" He saidpushing him away from Kari, who he had his arms around. T.K. smiled and stuck out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Davis." He said, and then added, "Oh and my names T.K., not T.B. but that's ok." This jerk, Davis thought, is trying to act as if he's better than I am! Well, I'll show him!  
"I know that, T.G.!" Davis said, trying to keep from yelling.  
"Calm down, Davis." Kari told him.   
"I'm sorry." Davis took a deep breath. "Anyway, I work here with Kari. I help her. I mean, I cleaned this whole place up." He boasted.  
"You did a great job!" T.K. exclaimed, looking around.   
"I know I did," Davis felt himself getting annoyed. "So you work at a tavern, huh? So basically, you serve other people like a servant."   
"Well, except I get paid." T.K. pointed out.  
"Oh, Davis used to be a servant." Kari told T.K. and Davis felt himself grow embarassed. "He worked-" Davis cut her off.  
"Kari, we don't have to tell him EVERYTHING." Davis said, and turned to T.K., "Don't you have to get back to that Tavern of yours anyway, because me and Kari are trying to run a business."   
"Um, I guess," T.K. tried to smile, sensing that he was unwanted. "I'll come back another time."  
"Oh, don't go T.K.!" Kari begged him. Davis felt himself get even more angry.  
"I've got to go. I left Sora alone to run the Tavern anyway. Bye!" T.K. said, and walked out the door of the Medicine and Remedy shop.  
"Bye." Kari mumbled.   
"Well, now that he's gone, we can get back to work, right Kari?" Davis stated, but Kari had already went back to work, disappointment coming from her. Davis frowned and kicked the ground, disappointed himself.  
  
Tai was mounted on his horse, leading a great army of knights back into his home kingdom. It was only two weeks after he became a hero, and everything was still sinking in. They're all cheering for me, he thought to themselves, as those who used to scorn at him cheered, applaused, and even bowed to him. It felt funny, but in a good way. For the first time in his life, he felt appreciated.  
"Men," he spoke out, turning to his troops, "You are free for now. Report back in an hour so we can go see the Queen." With that he left them, and headed to his old, rundown shop. Once he reached his home, he got off his horse and left it out front. Then, he walked inside and called for his sister, "Kari! Kari!"  
"Tai!" Kari came running out from the back. They embraced. "I didn't think you'd get back till this afternoon! I'm so happy to see you alive and, even better a hero!"  
"Well, you said you had a good feeling about the war, remember?" He smiled.   
"Oh my God, it's you!" Davis choked out in awe.  
"Who's that?" Tai asked his sister.  
"Oh, that's Davis. He works here and-" Davis didn't allow Kari to finish.  
"I want to be just like you!" Davis exclaimed walking over to Tai, "You're so courageous and strong! When I can become a Knight, I swear, I'm going to be just like you, even better!"  
"Um, thanks, I think." Tai replied.  
"Well," Kari said, smiling ear to ear, "You must be hungry! What would you like to eat?"   
"That's ok. I've got to do something." Tai told her, heading to the door, "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to do this. Maybe I'll have time later, but I'm not sure. I've got to go see Mimi later!"   
"Well, what do you have to do now?" Kari asked, sounding disappointed and hurt. Tai frowned.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to do what I have to do, but I've got to. It's only fair." Tai hugged her. "Love you, sis. Nice meeting you Davis."  
"Bye the great and all powerful Tai!" Davis exclaimed, still incomplete awe of the Knight as Tai departed.  
  
Sora cleaned the counter of her Tavern as she heard a few customers talking.  
"Yep, those Knights just returned this morning." one of them said. They're home, Sora thought to herself, that means Matt-Sora's cut her thoughts short as she recognized the young man entering the Tavern. Is that, Sora asked herself, Tai? Tai looked around, spotted her, and walked over to her. She brushed her hair back and waited for him to reach her.  
"Yes?" She asked him. Suddenly, she felt herself get very nervous, as if something was wrong. Her voice began to shake, "Do you want something?" Tai lowered his head.  
"Um, here," he muttered, handing her a scroll. She watched him leave quickly, and then turned to the scroll in her hand. She slowly unraveled it and began to read it quietly to herself.  
"We regret to inform you that-" Sora began, but she couldn't continue. Her voice was caught in her throat and her eyes felt with tears. She couldn't bring herself to finish reading it, dropping the scroll to the ground. She couldn't bear it. Her body began to shake uncontrolabley. No, no, no, she thought frantically to herself, no, no, no "No!" Sora shrieked, all her emotions coming out in one big outburst. The customers began to stare, and she collapsed on the counter, sobing hysterically. "He promised, he promised." she sobbed into her arms. The ring, which Matt had given her before he left, slowly slipped off her finger. It fell to the floor and stayed there.  
  
Davis was sweeping the floor of the Medicine and Remedy Store when T.K. came in. Davis frowned. What is he doing here?, he thought miserably, Can't he just let me and Kari be!   
" Hi T.S." Davis sneered at him, but noticed that T.K. didn't bother to correct him. Infact, T.K. didn't even glance at him. He just lingered in the doorway, his face white his hands shaking. What's the matter with him?, Davis pondered for a moment, I guess he realized that I'm the only guy for Kari! Davis was satisfied with himself, but only for a split second. Kari came down from the upstairs.  
"T.K.!" She exclaimed happily, but her expression soon changed. She ran over to him. "T.K., what's wrong?" Suddenly, T.K. collapsed to his knees and went into hysterics.   
"He's dead! He's dead!" T.K. sobbed. Kari knelt beside him and held him.   
"What's the matter with him?" Davis asked, slightly annoyed by her affection towards T.K. and confused with T.K.'s behavior. He never saw him that upset before.   
"Not now Davis!" Kari snapped. Oh my God!, Davis thought, begining to flip out, Does that mean Kari hates me! Why would she talk to me like that? Why is she helping him and yelling at me? And-Davis's thoughts were interrupted.  
"Matt's gone! He's gone! I want him back!" Davis heard T.K. cry. Who's Matt?, Davis finished his thought. He was more confused than before, but decided it was better not to say anything.  
"He can't come back," Kari said calmly. "I'm sorry T.K., I'm so sorry. He's happy now, I promise. He's happy..." Kari's words trailed off. She felt her eyes begin to tear, too, but not for Matt. As much as she hated to admit it, she could careless about Matt or if he was dead. However, she felt for T.K. and she couldn't help but feel his pain.   
"He can come back! He has to come back! He has to! He said...he said..." T.K. couldn't finish though.   
"It's ok. It's going to be ok," Kari comforted him, but she felt powerless. Though it didn't seem like much to Kari, her words and prescence were more help than she could imagine.  
  
Tai entered the castle as the guest of honor. It was the strangest feeling he ever felt. He was one of them. More importantly, he'd get to see Mimi.   
He looked around the castle in awe, taking in every aspect of his surroundings. Walking around the castle slowly, Tai didn't bother to pay attention to the fact he was going the wrong way. Eventually, he heard somebody clear his throat from behind him. Tai spund around.  
"Ahem, this way, Sir Tai." a young man said, a year or two older than Tai was. He looked kind of sad.   
"Who are you?" Tai asked, curiously, following him.  
"I'm Sir Joseph, but you can call me Joe," Joe told him.  
"Oh, are you a knight too?" Tai asked and Joe let out a slight chuckle.  
"No, I'm not a Knight." Joe pushed up his glasses. He didn't say anything for a moment, but then said, "You know, that's the first time I've laughed in a long time." Tai looked at him funny, but didn't bother to comment.  
"So, who's going to be at this dinner? Is Mim-er, I mean, the Queen going to be there?" Tai soon questioned, after awhile of silence.   
"Of course Queen Mimi will be there," Joe replied matter of factly.  
"Just checking," Tai told him, and Joe guided him to the dining court.  
  
"Come on Mimi!" Yolei exclaimed, entering Mimi's quarters.   
"I'm trying to look my best!" Mimi told her, as she sat at her vanity. She kept brushing her hair, admiring herself in the mirror, and then brushing her hair again.  
"For what?" Yolei asked, then added, "The new head Knight?"  
"Maybe..." Mimi replied.  
"I hear he's cute," Yolei said, plopping on Mimi's King sized bed. Mimi placed down her brush and turned to her.  
"I know he is!" Mimi told her and a smile appeared across her face.   
"Huh? What do you-" Before Yolei could finish, Mimi had already skipped out of the room. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about? Hold on, I'm coming!" Yolei quickly ran out fo the room, folllowing Mimi to dinner.  
  
Izzy finally found some time alone with Cody in the kitchen. The two had been working so hard serving all the knights and noblewoman and, of couse, the Queen. Izzy found Cody sitting on a stool, waiting for a plate of food from the chef.  
"I'm assuming you recognized who the new head knight is," Izzy said, walking over to him. Cody nodded.  
"Of course. It's that peasant boy that Mimi was seeing." Cody told him, "Actually it looks like she's still seeing him."   
"Yeah," Izzy said, then added, "He sure eats a lot for a peasant."  
"I know what you mean," Cody said, receiving a tray from the cook, "This is all for him!" Cody turned around and Izzy and him began to head out of the kitchen when they came to an arbupt stop.   
"Your majesty!" They both exclaimed stimulateously and fell to their knees as Queen Mimi hoovered over them.  
"Now, I know that you know who Sir Tai is," Mimi began. She sighed, and finished, "Just don't say anything to anybody about it or you'll be in a lot of trouble!" They nodded without question. Mimi smiled satisfied and walked out.  
  
Dinner had ended and Mimi and Tai retired to the balcony. They held each others hands and looked out into the beautiful starry sky. Mimi rested her head on Tai's shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm so happy you're here and that you're, well, a hero! I hope you like the castle." Mimi told him.  
"I do. I'm just hoping I dressed in coordination with your dress!" He joked.  
"I think I'll let it slide." Mimi laughed.  
"Mimi," Tai turned to her seriously, breaking the grip on her hand. She glanced up to him.  
"What is it Tai?" She asked. There was a long silence.  
"Let's, let's get married!" Tai exclaimed, just blurting it out.  
"What?!" She asked, surprised, "Married?! Now?!"   
"No, not now! When I get back! We can get married after the war! It's ok now! You're the Queen, I'm the Knight! There's no problems anymore, and I-I love you!" Mimi was speechless. She glanced in his eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, I want to marry you too!" Mimi said. He smiled back at her and then the two kissed.   
  
It was two months later and the war was over. It's all over, Crya thought bitterly, the war, and soon my life. She then smiled wickedly. It doesn't matter anyway, Crya decided, Mimi and her stupid fiancee might have won this war, but there's a far bigger war they'll have to face. Far bigger...  
Suddenly, Crya couldn't stand being in her room anymore. She was sick of the place, and the same crummy meals. She threw her dish at the mirror and shrieked. If they're going to execute me, they can at least get it over with already!, Crya thought, My patience is wearing thin! Those fools need to suffer! And I! I cannot stand the sight of this room for another instant! There was a knock at the door. It swung open. A guard stood there.  
"The Queen has requested you to be removed to the dungeon to prepare you for tomorrow morning's execution," the guard explained. She stared at him, outraged.  
"You are going to bring me to that place of fitlh! I think not!" Crya yelled.  
"You have no choice," he told her, "Now I must take you." He went to grab her, but she pulled away.  
"Excuse me, but no. You will not lay your, your disgusting hands on an inch of my body," Crya sneered at him, looking at him in disgust.  
"But then how-" Crya cut him off.  
"Person of little brains. I will walk myself you idiot!" Crya told him.  
"Fine, but I must walk with you, if that's alright?" He said, pratically squirming at her feet. Crya sighed.  
"Fine, it's alright, I guess," Crya consented, "Just try not to breath on me or anything." She walked out, the guard following a safe distant behind. Crya smiled, satisfied that even as a prisoner, she was still in control. Besides, she didn't need any guard leading her to the dungeon. She knew the direction to the dungeon like the back at her hand.  
  
Tai was home again and again a hero. He had led his troops, as well as those of others, to victory easily against the Belkins. Tai had never realized how good he was at being a leader, but he had the loyalty of all his troops.   
His sister and that Davis character were doing well. Tai had visited them before, and Kari had been so happy for him. Davis, well, Davis wanted to hear every last detail about the battle and about Tai's life. Unfortunalely, Tai had to cut it off when he was explaining his seventh birthday due to the fact he had to visit his fiancee. He hadn't seen her since he stopped a few weeks ago to get supplies.   
It was the time Mimi and Tai had been waiting for since he proposed to her two months ago. They were to be married. It was a small, seclusive wedding. Tai's sister wasn't even there. Only Noblewoman Yolei and Sir Joseph were in attendance, along with a few servants who snuck in to watch.  
Mimi and Tai stood infront of the alter as the priest read off their vows. Mimi wore a glamorous white dress and Tai dressed in his Knight attire. They held each others hand and gazed into one anothers eyes.   
"Do you take her majesty as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.  
"I do." Tai replied.  
"Do you take Sir Tai as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do your part as long as you both shall live?" The priest said, turning to Mimi.  
"I do." Mimi replied. The Father smiled.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tai lifted her veil and bent down to kiss her. Both of them were finally married.  
  
It was early in the morning. The rain came pouring down. The sky was a mix of grays. Joe was up and awaiting anxiously for the mornings events. However, he had something else he had to do. He walked down the steps to the dungeon and right to the cell his love had been locked in so long ago. Now it held the woman who killed her.  
"Open the door," Joe ordered.  
"As you wish, Sir Joseph," The guard said, and did as Joe asked. Joe entered the damp place and he remembered where Lori had been, where he held her, where she cried, and where he told her he loved her. He shuddered. All there was now was Crya.  
"Why, look who it is," Crya said rising to her feet, and looking in disgust, "Joe."  
"I'll never forgive you, you know," Joe stated.  
"I never asked for your forgiveness Joe, nor shall I ever. I have my pride after all. Besides, you're pathetic." Crya sneered.  
"You'll pay for your crimes." Joe felt himself growing angry.  
"Oh, I will, will I? Or perhaps you will pay for them." Crya told him.  
"Is that a threat?" Joe questioned. She smiled.  
"Of course not Joe. I wouldn't waste my time threatening you," Crya explained, then shouted, "Now get out of my sight! Remove yourself!"  
"You can't order me around anymore." She looked at him in disgust.  
"Well, then, I guess I can't," Crya said, annoyed, "Fine, stay here in this rat infested, and utterly filthy dungeon. After all, it suits you."  
"How can you?!" Joe suddenly yelled. "How can you even look at me after killing her?! After getting my beautiful Lori executed?!"  
"Very easily, actually," Crya stated.   
"I cannot wait until you're dead." Joe stared at her coldly. She laughed.  
"You might think differently after this morning," Crya told him.  
"I doubt it," Joe answered her and began to leave.  
"I always win, Joe. I always win." Crya called to him as he went through the door. He shrugged it off and kept walking. He hard the prison door slam shut behind him. It would be the last time he'd ever speak to her again.   
  
Kari was dreaming. She was in her town though. She recognized it. Where is everybody?, Kari asked herself, What's going on?  
The sky was deep blood red. Nobody inhabited the usually busy streets. There was a coldness that surrounded her.   
"Hello?!" Kari called out, her voice shaking a bit. There was no answer. "Hello?!" She called again, after a few moments of silence. However this time there was an answer, but it wasn't the type she wanted or was expecting.  
The ground began to shake. What is that?, Kari wondered, Horses? The galloping horses neared, and the ground began to crack. The sky began to swirl above her. Suddenly, they appeared. Ghostly Knights, mounted on their horses. There were so many, too many for Kari to even comprehend.  
The beings didn't waste a moment. They ambushed, breaking into homes and stores. Kari screamed and went to duck as one headed towards her, but it passed through her. She turned around to watch it go by in shock. The Knight and it's horse meet up with hundreds other Knights all heading towards the castle.  
The next events became a blur. Peasants were being killed and slaughthered, stores and homes going on fire. She turned to the castle and saw the Queen's Knights try to fight off the evil. It was like fighting the impossible. The Knights can't harm them, Kari realized, their swords just go right through them like ghosts.   
Suddenly the castle was ablazed. Death lingered in the air. All Kari heard was screaming, horrible screaming, as the once triumph Kingdom was burnt to the ground by demons.   
Kari woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her small room, realizing she was safe and at home. The sun had just began to rise. She quickly got out of bed to get ready for the morning's events. However, the dream and it's images stayed with her.   
  
Kari and Davis were in a crowd with several dozens of peasants and even upper class people who turned out to see the beheading of Noblewoman Crya. Normally, nobody turned out to see an execution on a day with such horrible weather conditions, but this was different. Crya was responsible for the deaths of many love ones and she was, after all, a Noblewoman. This was big news. People had been waiting for her execution for around three months and the day had finally came.   
Kari had wished T.K. was there with her, being she felt awkard with just Davis, but he decided he was better off staying with Sora. Though T.K. was trying to move on the best way he knew how, Sora had been drowning in a sea of depression ever since Matt died. Kari felt bad, but she thought it better if she didn't get involved.  
"So, do we just stand here in the rain?" Davis asked. He didn't seem too interested.  
"I guess..." Kari replied, who didn't feel like explaining the significance of the mornings events for the third time to Davis. She then pointed to the balcony, "Look! Up there! It's my brother and the Queen!"  
"He's so lucky," Davis said, admiring his idol. Then he said, "Hey, why aren't we up there? I mean, if he's your brother, shouldn't we be up there in the nice, warm, dry, castle?"   
"Well," Kari said, "I don't think we should intrude. Tai earned his spot up there."  
"Huh?" Davis asked, obviously not getting what Kari was saying.  
"Nevermind, Davis," Kari told him.  
"But-" Davis was cut off by the entrance of Crya, who was being taking up to the platform, where she would meet her final fate. "So that's Noblewoman Crya? She doesn't look too deadly to me."   
  
Crya stood on the platform eyeing the crowd with disgust. How disgusting, she thought, well, at least they'll close to taking some sort of bath. Suddenly, a guard pushed her foward. She turned to him aggravated.  
"Do not dare handle me in such a matter!" She yelled at him.  
"I am sorry m'am, but you have to-" he tried to explain.  
"I know what I have to do, you moron! I've seen enough of these!" Crya yelled at him again. It's so hard to find decent guards, Crya thought bitterly, and they couldn't have postponed my execution to a day with better weather conditions? Of course not. Instead, they decided to let me suffer in this horrible rain.  
"Sorry, m'am, I didn't realize-" Crya cut off the guard.  
"Even in my dying moments, people still have to use that word!" She yelled, annoyed, "It doesn't help or fix your idiotic mistakes!"  
"Sorry," The guard said. Crya groaned in disgust. The guard moaned in self-pity. Crya walked over to where she would be beheaded and looked over her executioner. She sighed.   
"Is this the best you could find?" Crya asked. The guard shrugged. She sighed again. "Well, at least he's wearing a mask." Though the guard excepted her constant ridicule, the executioner wasn't as lenient.  
"Get over here!" He yelled, and grabbed her. He pushed her down. Crya was outraged.  
"How dare you!" Crya exclaimed as the executioner sharpened his blade.  
"Shut up!" He snapped at her, "You're no longer incharge, Crya." He let out a laugh. That's what he thinks, Crya thought, I believe it's time for me to bestow on them their destiny.  
Crya rose to her feet, and easily broke the ropes which binded her hands together. The executioner went to grab her, but Crya turned to him. She glared at him, her eyes almost in a crazy trance, and the executioner feel to his knees.  
"I can't breathe!" He choked out. His eye widened. "Demon!" was the last thing he said before he feel to the platform, dead. The crowd gasped in horror as Crya stepped foward on the platform. Knights went to attack her, but they were frozen in their tracks. Crya smiled, the begining of the end is here!   
  
That's how she stopped me, Joe thought as he watched from his room the morning events, That's why I couldn't help Lori. He watched his former fiancee with fear and shock. She had been the witch, not his love.   
Crya's eye glowed and it looked to Joe as if she was in a trance. What the hell is she doing?, Joe thought, panic filling him, She's going to kill us all!  
Crya began chanting something in a language unknown to Joe. The gray sky above began to change, into a swirl of reds above. Thunder crashed loudly. In the crowd, people murmured and gasped in horror. Crya's hair blew wildly and she let out a short but synical laugh.  
Oh my God!, Joe thought, now the fear flowing through his body at the painful realization, this is the end!  
  
Kari and Davis stood in the crowd of paniced citizens. Some were fleeing while others were paralyzed with fear. Davis turned to Kari, himself freaking out.  
"Kari!" He exclaimed, "What's going on?!" He tried to brace himself against the wild wind, but it was becoming difficult. Kari didn't respond. "Kari?!" She still didn't reply. She was consumed with her own thoughts, as the images of her prophecy from earlier that morning flashed before her.   
"Oh my," She gasped.  
"What is it Kari? We have to get out of here!" Davis panicked.   
"I have to do something," Kari muttered to herself. Then, she closed her eyes and grabbed Davis's hand.  
"Huh?" Davis said, rather confused. However, Kari was deep into a trance, and now she too chanted as Crya did. Davis thought he should say something, but decided not to. He just stood there in shock and awe as Crya began to finish.  
"And so this is the end of this pitiful Kingdom!" She screamed out, "The demons will come by midnight and rip your pathetic bodies apart! I take joy in knowing I will not die in vain!" With that, Crya let out the final words of the chant in one shriek, putting all her energy and life into the spell, and fell, dead to the ground.   
  



End file.
